Slythendor
by Skytsy
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet before ever stepping foot at Hogwarts. Rated M for later Chapters. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Slythendor

* * *

disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters and theams and stuff like that are the property of J.K. Rowling and I have just added my own twisted little ideas.

Reveiws: Will be greatly appretated and took into consideration if you have you.

* * *

Hermione's point of view

Hermione was nervous as her parents walked her up the steps to her new school. She noticed all the other students seemed fine, except one boy, who seemed to be arguing with his parents. _I wonder why he is fighting with his parents_, she thought to herself. She shrugged it off thinking he must be upset about going to school like she was.

Hermione's parents walked her to her classroom door. "Have a good day sweat heart." Her mum told her. "Be good," her dad said. They hugged her and then she walked into her classroom. By the time she found a seat the boy who was arguing with his parents was in the seat next to her. She noticed that he had a look on his face like he had just smelled a rotten egg.

Hermione turned to the boy and said, "Hello I'm Hermione. What's your name?" "My name is Draco." he sneered at her. "Well it's nice to meet you Draco." She told him as the teacher called the class to order. All the students introduced themselves as well as told the class something about themselves, like a favorite color, food, or pet.

At the end of the day Hermione's parents were there to pick her up. But Draco's were not. "Draco do you need a ride home?" Hermione asked him as he looked around. "They were supposed to be here," he huffed. "Mum can we stay to make sure that Draco gets picked up?" Hermione asked as she tugged on her mothers sleeve. "Sure sweetie," her mum said. Hermione sat next to Draco on the front steps of the school.

She noticed her parents went back to their car. "Does your mum and dad do this often?" "Do what exactly?" He asked with a sour face. "Well I just meant do they often forget to pick you….." she trailed off when she noticed he was glaring at her. Draco stopped glaring and looked rather sad, no they never have," he said in a small voice.

"Well if they don't come soon we can give you a ride home." "Yeah , thanks," Draco told her. An hour later and his mum and dad still hadn't shown up. "Hermione, do you wanna give your friend a ride home?" Her dad asked as he walked up to the children. "Sure daddy. Draco do you want a ride?" "Yeah I guess," Draco said as he and Hermione stood up.

As they got into the car Hermione's mum asked Draco, "What's your address Draco?" "I live about three blocks from here in that direction." He told her pointing south. "Ok son we'll have you there in no time," her dad told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco wasn't sure if muggels could see his house. At the moment he wasn't sure he cared. _How could they have forgot about me_, he mused. "Is this it Draco?" Hermione's father's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Yes sir. You can just drop me off right here." He told the man.

"Ok, well have a nice evening son." Hermione's mother told him. "See you tomorrow Draco. Maybe if it's ok with your mum and dad we can give you a ride home from now on," Hermione said before he got out of the car. _Not likely_, he thought but said, "sure I'll ask'em." He said as he got out ant then walked up the long path to his front door.

As he walked in her heard his mum fighting with someone he didn't know. "Hello mum I'm home," he announced. As soon as his voice reached his mum and the unknown guest they grew quiet. "Draco, darling, I'm in the sitting room care to join me?" His mum called to him.

Draco walked down the hallway to the sitting room to find his mum and the stranger. "How was your first day of school Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy asked. "It was ok I guess. There was a nice girl who's parents gave me a lift home when no one showed up to get me," he told her heatedly. "So sorry dear your father was called to the Ministry on urgent business and right before I could leave Mr. Crouch Jr. here showed up." Narcissa told her son. "Well she asked if they could drive me home everyday after school." Draco told hid mother.

For a moment he regretted telling her so, then realized that it wasn't so bad. Hermione and her parents seemed really nice for muggels. "Well son I think that would be a good idea incase something like this happened again." Narcissa said as she hugged her son. "Ok mum I'll tell her tomorrow morning. I'm gonna go fly for awhile." Draco said as he traded his book bag for his broom.

"Be careful and stay inside the grounds Draco," Narcissa told him as she turned back to her guest. Draco walked outside with his broom. Although their land was enchanted, and they had more then the muggels knew, he didn't much feel like staying on the grounds. So he flew to a place he hoped wasn't to far away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all are enjoying this so far and all reviews are welcome and appretiated so if you have any ideas. I would love to hear them. I will post the next chapter very soon. Please enjoy. :D**

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

When Hermione and her parents got home she told them how her day had been and that she was excited about tomorrow. " I'm gonna go play outside and maybe ride my bike," she told her parents. "Be safe and have fun sweetie." her mum told her. She went outside and decided it was such a nice day that she would ride her bike.

As she looked around for it she thought_ I wish I could find my bike_. The next thing she knew her bike was leaning against the shed she had just looked at. "Well I just…" Hermione let herself trail off. She wasn't sure what had happened, she was just happy to have her bike.

As she rode around her block for the third time she thought she should maybe do two blocks. Hermione was rounding the corner to head to the next block when she was certain she heard someone say her name. She knew it wasn't her mum or dad because it didn't sound like them. Hermione looked all around her, she didn't see anyone. "Hermione!" She heard it again but it sounded like it came from above her.

When she looked up she couldn't help but scream. "Oh my," she said as she fell to the ground with her bike. "H-How on earth are you flying D-Draco?" Hermione managed to ask when she found her voice again. "The same way you made your bike appear earlier." Draco said matter-of-factly. "Whatever do you mean? I just didn't see it the first tome." Hermione told him. _I must be at home in bed dreaming,_ she thought.

Draco landed right beside Hermione, "it's magic Hermione that's how I fly and you found your bike," he told her. "I don't believe in magic Draco," Hermione said as she stood up. "It doesn't matter if you believe its what it is," Draco said as he picked up her bike for her. "But that's not possible, is it?" Hermione wondered out loud. "It is Hermione. I'll let you meet my mum one day soon and she can tell you." Draco said, "Oh wait aren't your parents a witch and wizard too?" Draco asked almost as an afterthought.

"Not that I know of. Should they be?" Hermione asked Draco. "Well I would normally say yes but I really like you so I don't think it does. Oh and when we turn eleven we will go to a school for out kind." "Really there is a school for witches and wizards?" Hermione asked still half thinking she was dreaming. "Well yeah. And we can talk about it more tomorrow I have to get home or my mum will freak." With that he remounted his broom and flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's P.O.V.

He just couldn't believe he had found a witch at his muggel school to be friends with. _Wait till I tell mum about this,_ he thought as he landed outside his front door. "Mum! Mum!," he hollered as soon as he was through the door. "yes Draco." Narcissa said as she came into the hallway. "Mum the friend I told you about she is a witch." Draco told Narcissa almost out of breath with excitement.

"What do you mean Draco?" Narcissa asked her son. "I said she is a witch." "Oh well who is her family?" " I don't know, she said she doesn't think her parents are magical," he told her reluctantly. "Well I am sure you will find out soon dear. Now go wash up, it's almost time for dinner." "Yes mum. Oh is dad home yet?" "No he sent an owl saying he will be later then first expected," she told him. "Ok." Draco said sounding defeated.

After dinner Narcissa sent Draco to bed. He laid awake for hours trying to decide if Hermione being muggel born, if she was, really mattered to him. It was almost 10:30 p.m. when he heard his father come home through the Floo. "What is going on at the Ministry that it took all day and night?" Draco heard his mother ask. "Well it had to do with You-Know-Who." Lucius told his wife.

"What about him?" Draco could hear the fear in his mothers voice. "Well not him exactly, more so his followers." "Oh dear who has been arrested now?" Narcissa asked. "Barty Crouch JR. was arrested." "Oh my. He was here not long after you left." :Yes when he left here he went to witness Karkaroff's confession, and was named as a Death Eater." Lucius said in a hushed voice.

As Draco fell asleep he wondered what his parents were talking about. But his dreams were of the little witch he had meet today.

The next day he woke up wondering what today might bring with Hermione. When Draco and his parents arrived at school he didn't spare then a second glance as he ran to find Hermione. As he did he thought he heard his mother telling his fatherabout his little witch friend. Draco could hardly wait to talk to Hermione to see if if she was pureblood, or at least half-blood. If he had to be true to himself he didn't care if she was muggel born.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione turned to see Draco running at her full speed. "What Draco?" She asked when he finally made it to her. "My mum said I could get a ride home with you from now on." He told her excitedly. "Oh really Draco that's great." Hermione told her new friend. They walked into class together.

When the day was over Draco didn't even bother looking for his parents she noticed. He simply walked with Hermione to her parents car. The fist thing Hermione noticed was her dad was at work. "How was school kids?" Mrs. Granger asked them as the got in the car. "Ok." Draco and Hermione said at the same time. "Mum can Draco come over to play and stay for dinner?" Hermione asked her mother.

"Well we could call and see." "No if we could stop by my house so I can drop off my bag and I'll ask while were there." Draco said because he knew they didn't have a phone. "Ok, Draco that's fine," her mum said. They pulled up in front of his house and Hermione watched Draco run up the long drive. He came back and jumped in the car and they were on their way.

Hermione's mum went to the kitchen as soon as they arrived leaving Draco and Hermione to entertain themselves. "So Draco do you want to play cards or Yatzee or something like that?" "Um sure but I don't know how. Can you teach me?" Draco admitted sheepishly. "Sure Draco no problem." Hermione said as she took his hand to lead him to the cabinet with the games in it.

They played spades for about half an hour, then they played twister until dinner was ready. By the time Draco an Hermione had finished washing for dinner Mr. Granger was home. "Well hello Draco. How are you?" Hermione heard her dad ask as she hugged him. "I'm good sir." "Glad to hear it son. Did you two have a good time?" "Yes," they answered at the same time and laughed.

After dinner Hermione insisted on riding with her dad to take Draco home. "Do you wanna come over again tomorrow?" Hermione asked. "Um, yeah sure only can we talk more tomorrow?" Draco asked stifling a yawn. "Yes that would be great," Hermione told him as she couldn't hold her yawn back. "Ok well see you tomorrow." Draco said as Hermione hugged him before he got out of the car.

On the way home Hermione fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. Your reviews mean alot to me. I know what the other fanfic autors mean when they say reviews make them smile. They truely do. So please read and review.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

When he walked into the house Draco realized that it was very quiet. "Mum! Mum! Are you here?" Draco heard a loud crack in front of him, he looked down to find Dobby his families house elf standing there. "Little Master your parents are away on an urgent matter and told Dobby to make sure you went to bed sir." Dobby informed Ddraco as he made his way to his bedroom.

He was so tired hi didn't argue with the elf. "Dobby," Draco called the little elf. "Yes, little master?" Dobby asked as he appeared in front of Draco. "Where are my parents?" Draco asked as he crawled into bed. "Well Master Draco they had to go to your Aunt Bellatrix's trial." Dobby said as he gave Draco a bow so low that his floppy bat like ears touched the floor.

"Thank you Dobby. You can go now." Draco barely managed to get out before he fell asleep. That night he dreamt of Hermione and of the afternoon they shared and the hopefully more to come.

As the weeks and months progressed Draco and Hermione became very close. To Draco's surprise his parents didn't mind the fact that Hermione was muggel born. They actually seemed very fond of the young witch. Draco's eighth birthday was coming up soon and he couldn't wait to invite Hermione to his party. He didn't care who else was there as long as she was.

In the six months they had been friends she had become his best friend. He told her everything his hopes, his fears, and everything in between. The night that he knew he was having a birthday party he couldn't decided if he should wait or send her an owl telling her about it and asking her to come. He didn't get a chance to decide either because he soon fell asleep.

They next day was a weekend and he was supposed to stay home so he thought today would be a good day to send her the owl. He had told he how they worked maybe she would remember. So he wrote

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm having a birthday party in a few weeks and I wanted you to come. I hope you can make it. Take care._

_Your Friend,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He rolled the parchment up and tied it to the owls leg and told her where to go and waited for the reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed sorry about the long wait, I was in Memphis at St Jude Research Hospital and they didn't allow this site boooooo. lol any ways your reviews truely make me happy so please keep them coming and all of you have put this on story alert please review if you haven't I would love to know what you all think.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione was well used to getting owls from Draco by now. So she was not surprised when an owl started to tap at her bedroom window. Hermione hurried over to the window to let the owl in, she untied the parchment and read what Draco had wrote today. When she finished reading the invitation she ran down the stairs to ask her parents if it would be ok. "Sure Hermione you can go to Draco's party," her mum said.

Hermione thanked her mother and ran back up stairs to the waiting owl, she wrote a quick reply and tied it to the owls leg and sent it home. She was to excited to concentrate on anything besides what to get him. Hermione wasn't sure what to get a young wizard but knowing Draco the way she did she would figure it out. She was trying to decide between a book on the house of Slythern or a muggel game but knew if she hot him one that she would have to give it to him away from his parents. Hermione decided that she would get Draco something magical and something non-magical.

When Draco's birthday arrived Hermione was picked up by Narcissa Malfoy on a broom. Hermione was nervous she had only rode a broom with Draco before and didn't like it much then. "Hello dear are you ready to head to the manor Draco is so excited for you to be there?" Narcissa asked Hermione when she landed. "Um.. I guess ma'am I'm not to good on a broom though." Hermione admitted a little shyly. "Well Hermione dear you can ride in front of me and just hold tight it wont take long to get there." Narcissa said holding out her hand for the young witch to take. When Hermione placed her hand in Narcissa's she help Hermione mount the broom.

As Narcissa had told her they were there before she knew it. "Who that is so much easier with an adult." Hermione said with a chuckle. Narcissa smiled at her fondly, " Come on in darling the other guests will be arriving soon." Hermione nodded and followed Draco's mum into the manor. "'Mione!," she heard as soon as she was through the door. "Drake!," Hermione said as he came rushing up to greet her. She threw her arms around him and said, "Happy Birthday Drake." He blushed she noticed. _What was with the blushing, he is used to me hugging him. Isn't he?_ Hermione thought. "Well children lets move into the living room to await the other guests." Lucius said appearing from a side room. "Hello Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said. "Hermione darling how are you?" He asked the young girl. "I'm good sir," she told him.

After the other guests arrived Hermione got to meet other magical kids and she was thrilled. "So your muggel-born?" a girl named Pansy asked her. "Yes she is Pansy. She is also my best friend so back off." Draco said jumping to Hermione's defense. "That's actually really cool." Said a boy named Blaise. "Thank you," Hermione said blushing. After the almost issue of her heritage Hermione had a great time and Draco seemed to also. "Mum can I take Hermione home?" Draco asked after all the other guests left. "Sure son just be careful." Narcissa told him. Draco and Hermione ran outside to leave and she stopped him. Hermione hugged him again, "Thank you Drake." Then they flew off. Hermione thought about everything that had happened that night on the way home. "So is it really that important that I am not a pure blood?" She asked Draco after a few minutes in the air.

"To some people it is but it's not to me not anymore. You are the best friend I could ask for Mia and I don't care what the others say." "Thank you Drake, you are my very best friend and I can't wait until we are at Hogwarts and it's just us," she told him as she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. "Mia you know that no matter what I will always be there for you, and Pansy and Blaise will be at Hogwarts and I'm sure that once they get to know you the way that I do then you will all be best friends too. But I will always be the best." They landed at Hermione's house and Draco walked her up to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to those who were kind enough to review. I truly do love to see them and would love to have more I can not thank you enough for all the positive feed back. I would like to try to hit 40 reviews soon so please be kind and leave a review.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

"Oh, Drake I have one more thing for you. I didn't want to give it to you in front of every one but I figure right now would be OK." Hermione told him as she dragged him through the door. "Happy Birthday Draco." Mr. and Mrs. Granger said as soon as they say the children enter the house. "Thank you very much," Draco told them blushing slightly, not used to the Granger's openness. "Wait here Drake I'll go get it," she told him as she ran for her room. Draco walked into the sitting room to sit with her parents. "Did you have a good party?" Mr. Granger asked as Draco sat down.

"Yes. I did thank you very much. Hermione got to meet some of my other friends who's parents are friends with mine." Draco told them with out saying to much, he hoped. At that moment Hermione came running back into the room with a wrapped package. "Here Drake this I got after you stayed and played that first day. I hope you like it." Hermione rushed to tell him. Draco smiled at his very best friend before he tore into the wrapping to find the muggel game Twister. The game he and Mia had been both wanting but couldn't get there parents to buy for them. "Mia I don't know what to say," he said staring at the game. "Just tell me you like it and I will be happy Drake." Mia said from right beside him. Draco turned to her and gave her a rib crushing hug, "Thank you so much Mia." Giggling Hermione said, "You're welcome Drake. I'm glad that you like it."

"Well Mia I will see you tomorrow when you come over for lunch and dinner, but I gotta get home before mum flips." "Ok Drake see you tomorrow." With one last hug Draco left Hermione's home to head for his own.

"Mum, Dad?" Draco hollered as he came running through the front door. "Yes Draco we are in the sitting room down the hall," came his mother's voice. Draco ran down the hall he wanted so badly to show them what Mia had gotten him. "Look," he said as he can skidding into the room holding up the game. "What is that Draco?" Lucius asked. "Mia got it for me she didn't want to give it to me in front of Pansy and Blaise so she waited until I took her home." Well that is very sweet of her, she truly is a good friend for you Draco." Narcissa told her son. "I know mum and she is really nice so are her parents they gave me a camera to take pictures of Mia and I this summer." "Well that is nice of them." Lucius said as he placed his hand on Draco shoulder. "Now I think that it is time for you to go to bed, Draco. You have had a long day and another on the way so off to bed with you." "OK dad I'll see you guys in the mornin'. Night mum. Night dad." Draco said as he hugged each of his parents.

On the way to bed Draco couldn't believe how much he really had come to care for Mia. _I truly couldn't ask for a better friend then her. She is sweet and kind and I cant forget funny. We are gonna have so much fun at Hogwarts._ He thought as he climbed into bed. He was thinking about Mia as he fell asleep that night.

"**Drake what are we doing?" Mia asked. "I'm not really sure but don't you think that its fun?" "Well Drake snogging you** **is always fun, but I meant are you trying to ask me to marry you?"**

Draco sat up in bed the next day. _Did I just dream about me and Mia getting married?_ He wasn't sure it was fading fast. _Oh well I guess it was just a dream so what. It doesn't mean anything._Draco realized that today Mia was coming over to play and he had to get up and get dressed. Grudgingly he pulled the covers back and slid his legs around to get up. After his shower and he was dressed he walked down stairs to find his mum and ask if they could take Mia to Diagon Alley and go to the sweet shop and maybe the book store. "Good morning Draco did you sleep ok?" His mum asked as he entered the dinning room. "Yeah I did. Mum can we take Mia to Diagon Alley today I want her to see all the shops please?" "I will think about it and see how you to are today and then maybe." "Thank you mum that would be so much fun."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to those who reveiwed it means alot to me. I would truly like to know what those of you have have this on story alert think because with out your encouragement I don't know weather to continue and where to lead the story. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it. Please even if you have read and don't like what you read let me know and I can try and change what ever is wrong.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione woke up and looked out the window to find Drakes owl there with a letter in her beak. She walked over and opened the window the owl swooped in and dropped the letter on the desk then perched next to it. Hermione opened the letter to find that it was for her parents from Draco's mum. She pet the owl told her she would be right back then went to find her own mum. "MUM!" "Yes Hermione I'm in the kitchen what is it?" "You have a letter from Draco's mum." "Ok let me see it." After she read it she wrote on the back of it and handed it back to Hermione, "It said to write my reply on the back and then give it to you because you would know how to send it back." "Ok I'll send it back mum," Hermione told her mother. She ran up the stairs to make sure that the owl was still in her room, it was. Hermione handed the owl the letter and told her to take it to Narcissa Malfoy, with that the owl took off out the open window. Not long after breakfast their was a knock on the door. Hermione ran to answer it. "Hey Mia you ready to go?" "Yeah let me go tell mum you're here and that we are leaving." She said as she grabbed his hand. "Mum Drake is here and we are gonna leave now ok?" Hermione yelled as she headed towards he mums office. "Ok Mione have fun today and be careful." Her mum said not looking up from the papers she was looking at.

"Well Drake lets go." She said as she tugged him back towards the front door. "Do you know what we are doing today Mia?" He asked as they mounted his broom. "No, what are we doing?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "We are going to Diagon Alley." Draco said matter-of-factly. "Where is that?" "It's in London but muggels can't see it so mum will be coming with us." "Sounds like fun Drake what will we do there?" "Well we can go to the sweet shop and then maybe if we are good mum said she would take us to the book shop." He said over his shoulder. Hermione squeaked she was excited she loved books and Draco knew that. "Thank you Drake," she said as she hugged him from behind.

"No problem Mia. Now lets get to my house so we can have lunch and then leave." Draco said as he urged the broom a little faster. Hermione arms tightened around Draco's middle. She really wasn't fond of flying. When they got to Draco's house Narcissa was sitting in the living room drinking tea. "Hello Hermione darling how are you?" "I'm good Mrs. Malfoy thank you. I am really looking forward to this afternoon." Hermione told Draco's mother. "That's wonderful dear I truly hope you enjoy our outing. We wont be leaving for a few hours so if you and Draco want to go play or something go a head and I'll have a house elf come get you when I'm ready." Narcissa told Hermione as she shooed the children away. The children ran up to Draco's bedroom to go play with the Twister game that Hermione got Draco for his birthday. "So Drake do you remember how to play?" Hermione asked him as she laid out the mat. "Yes Mia it's really not that hard," he told her as he called for an elf. With a loud pop a house elf with big eyes and bat like ears and a pillow case look smock appeared in Draco's room. "Yes young master Malfoy what can Dobby do for you sir?" The house elf asked as he bowed so low that his ears were touching the floor.

"Well Dobby I need you to be our turner. I want you to spin this little arrow around and then tell us what it says like left foot red or what ever it says when the arrow stops spinning." Draco told him as Hermione straightened out the mat. "Yes sir Dobby can do that sir." The elf squeaked. Dobby spun the arrow and announced right hand blue, and so the kids placed their right hands on blue. And so they played until another house elf popped into the room and said, "Master Draco your mother is waiting in the furor for you and Miss Granger." "We will be right down." Draco said as he turned to Dobby. "Please put the game away for me and make sure you put it in my closet." "Yes sir Master Draco I will," Dobby said as his ears touched the floor in another bow. Hermione and Draco ran down the stairs laughing the whole way. The skidded to a stop in front of Narcissa. "I assume you kids are having fun?" She asked smiling at them. "Yes mum," Draco said breathlessly. Hermione just nodded her head. "Your father had a Ministry car sent over so we could get there so lets go it is waiting out front," she told them while ushering them out the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

I wanted to say thank you to the following people for their reviews,White TigerXOXO,heartbreaker88,Baby Peach, Ivory-Call, charmed-chan, Readerforlife, midnightsun506975, Princess Colours story writer, Avalonhighgirl, IGOTEAMEDWARD, littlewildkat, xxkandyangelxx,Zenna Jahan Skyfyre, Darkness-Lightness, angelicpixie, and last but not least rec2527. Thank you so much for your support it means so very much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco and Hermione climbed into the back seat as Narcissa got into the front seat. "So Mia are you excited?" Draco asked leaning over to her. "You know I am Drake I can't wait until we get there this will be so much fun." She told him. "So Draco where do you want to show Hermione first the bookstore or the sweet shop?" Narcissa asked turning around to look at the kids with their heads together. "Well mum I was thinking that maybe we could leave that choice up to Mia if that's ok with you." He said as he looked up to meet his mothers eyes. "That is a wonderful idea son I'm glad that you thought of that." Narcissa told them as she turned back around.

"So Mia where so you wanna go first?" Draco asked his best friend as the car pulled up to the curb. "Well Drake I was thinking that maybe we could go to the sweet shop first and then maybe we could look for some games. Then if we have time I would love to go to the book store," Hermione told him shyly. Why is she being shy all of a sudden, she hasn't been shy with me since like the first day of school. Draco thought to himself. "Mia anything that you wanna do is fine with me and Mum just wants us to be happy." He told her as he took her hand to walk through the Leaky Cauldron_. "_Ok Drake if your sure." Hermione told him blushing as Draco took her hand.

Draco and Hermione had bought sweets from the sweet shop, Draco bought Hermione an wizarding game that he saw her looking at, it is kinda like the muggel game Scrabble. They were on there way to the _Flourish and Blots _when the happened upon a wizarding family with red hair. Hermione was walking in when the twins from said family pushed passed her. "Hey watch it, Weasley's," Draco spat as he helped Hermione up from the ground. "What are…." "you talking….." "to us?" The twins asked simultaneously. "Yes I would be talking to you. You just knocked over my friend like you didn't even see her." He growled at them. Just then a woman who one would assume is the mother of the twins walked up, "Oh, dear are you ok," she asked Hermione before turning to the twins, "what were you thinking running her over like that I know that I taught you better then that!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the two boys. "No it's ok I'm sure it was my fault for bei…." Hermione was interrupted by Narcissa walking up saying, "No Hermione dear it wasn't your fault I saw the whole thing those two boys were not watching and just ran you over."

Draco was seething he wanted to defend his best friend but wasn't sure how. He did not yet have a wand so a duel was out of the question. His mother would have a fit if he just up and hit the boys, so that was out, but man he wanted to get back at them some how. Hermione deserved to be treated better then that. He would just have to make sure that when they finally got into Hogwarts that he looked out for her. "Mia do you still wanna go into the book shop?" Draco asked her as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Well Drake I would like to but I think it might just be better if we went ahead and left," she said with her head down. "If that is really what you want Hermione dear then we can leave anytime you are ready." Narcissa said as she laid a hand on both Draco and Hermione's shoulders. Draco held Hermione's hand and tried to convey the fact that he would always be there for her no matter what.

"Let us be off then. Oh.. Molly do see that you teach those two some manners please," Narcissa threw over her shoulder as she walked the children out of Diagon Alley. When they were tucked into the car and on the way back to Malfoy Manner Draco looked over at Hermione, " are you sure your ok Mia, you know that you can tell me?" Draco asked. "Yeah I'm ok just a little shocked I guess that was just so rude." "Hermione you will realize that even in the wizarding world there are some people who just are as wild as animals." Narcissa said turning around and patting Hermione's leg. "Yeah I guess so." Hermione said as she laid her head back against the back of the seat.

They got back to the manner and Draco took Hermione to the kitchen to get a snack as Narcissa went to her sitting room. "So Mia what would you like to do now?" Draco asked her as a house elf set down some sliced apples and peanut butter. "Well Drake I guess what ever you want. We have been doing what I want all day." She told him. "Yes we have but yesterday was my birthday so we had to do what I wanted." He said as he took a bite of apple. "Drake you know I don't like all the attention on me," she whined. "Well its really not all attention just mine." He told her with a smile. Hermione huffed, "Well if you really want to know I would like to read that old book in the den." "Which one?" He asked her even though he was sure he knew. "_Hogwarts: A History_," she replied. So after they finished their snack Draco took Hermione to the den where they could look at the book together.

The two children sat in a chair together and laid the book in both of their laps. Hermione read just a little faster then Draco. Although when she came across something that she didn't understand she would ask him what it was or what it meant, and he almost always had an answer for her. They spent the entire afternoon reading that book. When it was time for dinner Narcissa sent a house elf to fetch the two. "Young Master Malfoy your mother has sent me to tell you that dinner is ready and waiting in the dinning room," the elf bowed so low its bat like ears touched the floor.

"Thank you, Lizzy, could you tell mother we will be there shortly we need to wash up first." Draco replied. "Yes young Master," Lizzy said with another low bow. They washed up and went to the dinning room.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really hope you like this chapter(sorry about the mix up). And if I can get 10 reviews I will post the next chapter soon seeing as it is all ready writen. So please enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I still don't own HP. It is still all JKR's. We are just lucky that she lets us play with her world.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione sat next to Draco at the table like usual and Narcissa sat at the end and Lucius sat at the head of the table. He had just got back from the Ministry. "So Hermione did you enjoy your trip to Diagon Alley?" Lucius asked truly curious. "Oh yes sir I did it was very fun and in lighting," she told him before she took a bite of the steak that they were dinning on this evening. "Lucius dear could you have a talk with Arthur tomorrow his children were truly rude to Draco and Hermione today." Narcissa told her husband while she watched the children talk and laugh. "Yes Cissy I will. You'll have to tell me what happened after dinner though." He told her.

After dinner Draco and Hermione went to his room to play and talk about Hogwarts and other wizarding facts. When it was time for Hermione to go home Lucius offered, "Hermione would you like me to take you home I need to go back to the Ministry tonight for a few hours anyway." "Thank you sir that would be lovely." "Would you like to fly or walk I know you don't live to far away but either is fine with me dear." He told her with a smile. "Umm.. Well I guess we could fly if you need to get there soon sir." She said sheepishly. "Alright go and say good night to Draco and then we will be off."

Hermione ran up the stairs and right into Draco. "Humph. Well Drake I gotta go your dad is going to fly me home. I'll see you tomorrow." As she told him this she threw her arms around him. "OK Mia I guess. What should we do tomorrow?" He asked as he hugged her back. "Umm… you could come over to my house and we could ride bikes or something else I don't know but we can figure it out." "OK sounds good Mia I'll see you then." Draco squeezed her one more time before letting her go. He walked her down the stairs to where his father was waiting for Hermione. "Ready to go dear," Lucius asked.

Hermione nodded and hugged Draco one last time and walked out the door with the older wizard. "Now I will climb on and then you can climb on in front of me ok Hermione." Lucius said as he mounted the broom. Hermione walked up and mounted right in front of him. "Now hold tight ok. I fly faster then Draco or Narcissa." He told her as he put his arms around her to hold the front of the broom. Hermione barely opened her eyes because she is so afraid of heights. Before she knew what was happening they were at her house. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy I truly appreciate the lift." Hermione told him as he helped her off the broom. "You are very welcome darling, now I must be off but sleep well little one." And with that Lucius was off.

Hermione walked into her house and was expecting to see her parents sitting in the living room reading but they were not there. She walked to the kitchen and they weren't there either. She walked up the stairs thinking they must have turned in early which was strange since they never did that unless she was home. The car had been in the drive way so she knew they were home. She hesitantly knocked on their bedroom door. It slowly swung open. What awaited her was more then the young girl could stand. Her parents were laying in bed but there was so much blood that she couldn't breath without almost choking. She ran from the room to go to the phone in the kitchen she called the local police. An officer walked her out of the house, "where were you tonight sweetie?" He asked her trying to figure out in his head what could have happened. "I was at my friends house all day I had just got home and then I found them," she answered calmly which let the officer know that the young child before him was in shock. "Do you know how to get a hold of any family?" She shook her head the only place she wanted to be was with Drake he would know what to tell her and how to fix everything.

Just then a grey owl Hermione had seen so many times landed in front of her. She bent down to retrieve the letter attached to its leg.

_Hermione,_

_I know that we are supposed meet tomorrow but I wanted to tell you that I had a really good time today and I am so sorry that you had to deal with the Weasely's. I hope we can have as much fun tomorrow and maybe next week my mum can take us back to Diagon Alley. Well I guess that's it._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Draco_

Hermione looked and was surprised to see the owl was still there. "Sir do you have a pen I could borrow real fast?" _"_Yeah sure kiddo here you go." He handed her a pen not noticing the owl. Hermione quickly wrote Drake back.

_Drake,_

_I need to stay the night if I can when I got home I found my parents dead in their bed. So please have your mum come and get me but maybe it would be better if she came in one of the Ministry cars because there is muggel police officers here but please ask her to hurry._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Mia_

She tied the letter to the owls leg and he went him home. Not ten minutes later a black car pulled up to the curb and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out. "Hermione dear Draco told me what you wrote and showed me the letter. Oh Dear come here." Narcissa wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Ma'am may I ask who you are?" The officer asked a little confused. "I'm Hermione's best friends mother and she can stay with us for the night if that is ok with you." "Well usually she would stay with her next of kin but seeing as how we can not get a hold of any of them. I see no problem with it." The officer told her. "Thank you officer, Lets go dear," Narcissa lead Hermione to the car and they were off.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers for your time and I am very humbled that you like this story so far it has fun so far and I hope that I will continue to keep your attention.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

As the car drew closer to the house Draco was getting worried because he knew that Mia needed him badly right now and he wasn't sure what to do. Mia was his best friend and she needed him so he would be there for her like he told her that he would, there was no way around it. When the car stopped in front of the house he ran out to wrap Mia in his arms. As soon as she was in his arms the tears started to fall. "Oh Mia come on well go to my room and you can get some rest huh, sound good?" Draco asked her as he pulled her against him and towards the house. "That is a wonderful idea Draco take her there I need to floo to the Ministry and talk to your father about all this." Narcissa said worriedly as she watched her son try to sooth his best friend.

Draco half carried Hermione up the stairs he really wasn't sure what else he could do for her besides lay with her and hold her. In the time that he had known her, Mia had never looked so broken. "Mia when your ready to talk about it you know that I am right here for you." He told her for lack of anything else to say. The only response he got was a weak head bob from the sobbing girl in his arms. He lead her to his bedroom and over to the bed and helped her lay down and the he laid next to her and wrapped both his arms around her. He was almost asleep because Mia had already fallen asleep from exhaustion he assumed, when his mother came into the room.

She noticed that the children were asleep and so she just sat down in the chair next to Draco's bed she knew the girl would have nightmares and need a reassuring adult there when she woke up. When the first nightmare woke the girl Narcissa was very surprised to see her son wake instantly and sooth the girl. "Mia it's ok I am here your safe with me remember I promised to take care of you and I will." Draco said in a sleep leaden voice and he hugged Hermione closer to him. Narcissa watched as the girl snuggled into her son and listened to his words an fell fast asleep again.

Around a hour after the first nightmare Lucius came into the room to let his wife off the look out position. "Cissy you can go to bed now I will watch her for a few hours and then I will come and get you again." Lucius told her with a little shake to her shoulder. "Lucius I am not even sure if we are needed Draco has woken every time and soothed her back to sleep with out so much as me uttering a single word." She said looking up to her husband with sad eyes. "Well that is truly wonderful but I would feel better if one of us was here for her just in case he doesn't. She might be ok now but not for long and Draco can only do so much. And I have a few members of the Ministry there at her house in case it was magical but form what you described I truly do not think it is, but they said that we should keep her until her family can be reached and then we can all make a decision together about what would be best and I truly think that I should contact Albus about it, or at least maybe Severus." He added as he took his wife's hand in his own.

"What do you think they can do?" "If I knew then I wouldn't need to contact either of them but I think it better this way." He told her with a kiss to her fore head. "Ok darling you know I trust you completely." She said as she walked out of the room to go to bed for a few hours. While Lucius watched over the young girl that he looked at almost as if she were his own he couldn't help but think that maybe she should be adopted by a wizarding family maybe not his, because he had hopes already for her and Draco, but maybe another good wizarding family. So long as they could spend the time with her she needed because she would need Draco now more then ever.

The next morning a Ministry official came by the Malfoy's to talk to Hermione. "Is Miss Granger here?" He asked when Narcissa opened the door. "Yes she is. Is this about last night?" She asked as she lead him into the sitting room. "Yes Mrs. Malfoy it is. We still don't know that it was not magic that killed her parents, but we are unable to contact any of her family nor have the muggel police been able too." He said with a sigh. Just then Lucius came into the room, "I have talked with Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and the Minister himself and we have come to the agreement that she should be adopted by a wizarding family if none of hers can be reached within a weeks time." Narcissa was shocked to say the least. "Lucius do you have any family in mind that would do so?" She asked him wondering if he wanted to be her new family. "Well we talked for quite some time and we have found only a few families willing to take in a new child even with help from the school, us and the Ministry."

"What should we do until then?" the Ministry official asked. "Well she can stay with us until such time that she is comfortable enough to go home with a new family and then I want her to be able to come here when ever she wishes because her and my son are very close." Lucius told the man. What none of them realized was that for most of the conversation the children had been standing right there. "What happened to my parents?" Was the only thing that heard from the young witch before she broke into to tears and ran into Narcissa's arms. "Well Miss Granger as far as we at the Ministry and the local muggel police have been able to tell was that it might not be magical and that they were murdered in cold blood. I am truly sorry for you lose miss and hope you will be able to handle the grief well with your good friends here." He turned to leave and she lost all control of her magic and pushed him up against the wall with it. "You are a heart less jerk sir." She said as she ran from the room.

Draco ran after her because he knew she was scared and still to shocked to know what was going on, heck really so was he. "Mia wait for me." He called to her when she stopped out side his door he pulled her in to the room closed the door and just hugged her. She sobbed against him for what seemed like days and he just held her. Draco was so worried about his best friend. In his opinion from now on she was his number one priority. When Hermione finally started to settle down a little he pulled her up off the floor and over to the chair by his desk, "Mia I promise you I will do every thing in my power to see that nothing bad ever happens to you again." "Drake that is very kind of you but you wont always be around. Your family doesn't want me here I have no family and I am gonna get adopted by some people I don't even know." "Mia what makes you think my family doesn't want you here? You heard what my dad said." He said as he held her.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter as much as you have the rest of the story so far. I am really enjoying writing this and the feed back is the best. Sorry for taking so long to post this but I have been sick. Hugs to all my reviewers. And if any of you have any questions I will happily answer them if you want to drop me a line.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione sat in Draco's arms until Narcissa came up to tell them it was time for dinner. "Come on children it is time to eat." She said as she poked her head into the room. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy but I really don't feel like eating right now." Hermione told her. "I understand dear but the only way to keep you strength up is to eat. I don't want you getting sick and weak dear so please if not for me then for them." Narcissa plead she truly didn't want the child to get sick. "Come on Mia it will get easier but right now mother is right you need to eat." Draco told her while he helped her up. The trio made their way to the dinning room where Lucius was waiting for them. "Come Hermione you can sit next to me if you want dear." He told her as he held out the chair for her.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy that is so very kind of you," she said as she took the offered seat. "You don't have to call me Mr. Malfoy you know that you can call my wife and I by our given names." Lucius said as he pushed her chair to the table. Draco had helped his mother sit and was seating himself. "Dad why can't we adopt Mia I think that would be cool." Draco said not realizing his father's plan. "Well Draco I would love to but I think it would be better if Mia was with a family who is used to caring for a girl." Lucius told his son. "Oh I didn't think about it that way but I guess that's a good idea."

" Mr. …. I mean Lucius I promise that I wouldn't be any trouble I can pretty much take care of my self." Hermione told him. "I am sure you can but right now you need to have people who can help you with your grief and you will be a young woman before long and I am not sure how to handle a young woman honestly." Lucius told her.

"Ok Lucius I understand." Hermione said though she really didn't. "Well you are welcome here anytime you want Hermione all you would have to do is send an owl and one of us would come and get you." Narcissa told her. "Yeah ok," she said with her head down. Draco was looking around wondering why still. Hermione was thinking about what could have happened to her parents. Lucius and Narcissa were having a conversation with out saying a word. An owl came through the window in the dinning room with the Ministry's official seal on it. Lucius took the scroll and gave the owl a piece of his dinner and the owl flew off.

As he was reading it his face paled. "Hermione it is about your parents." Lucius said. "What does it say?" She asked half scared to hear what ever it was. "It turns out it was magic that killed them it was a dark spell. And they think that it would be best if we keep you here until they can find out who has done it." Lucius told her with a hand on her shoulder. Narcissa got up from her chair to wrap the young girl in her arms but before she could Hermione ran to Draco. She was sobbing into his chest and he just wrapped his arms around her like he had done the night before. "Mia its ok they will find who ever did it I promise you, they will." He whispered to her. She just shook with her tears. Narcissa and Lucius walked up to the children and both wrapped them in their arms.

The next day another Ministry owl came, it landed in front of Hermione in "her" room. She took the scroll from it and it flew off. As she unrolled it she knew it was about her parents, she was all alone in her room. She wasn't sure if she should go find Narcissa or Draco. Lucius was at work. When it was completely unrolled she took a few minutes before she read it. Finally she settled her stomach down enough that she thought that she could read it,

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We have caught the witch and wizard who brutally murdered your parents. They Have been sent to Azkaban prison to await their trial and when they are convicted that is where they will be sent. You can now rest assured that the people who did this can no longer hurt you. We are truly sorry for you loss and hope you are doing as well as can be expected._

_Your Minister of Magic,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

Hermione dropped the parchment and started to cry. She felt lost at sea, she didn't know what way was up or down. Hermione just wanted to curl up in a ball and never move but she knew that Draco would be devastated if she did. She needed to find Narcissa now she really didn't know what to make of the letter.

"Narcissa, Narcissa." Hermione yelled as she ran from her room. "What dear what is it? What happened? Are you ok?" Narcissa asked as she ran up to the young witch. "I got this just a few minutes ago and I am not totally sure what it means," she said out of breath. Narcissa read the letter three times through before she told Hermione to go to the sitting room on the first floor and wait for her. Hermione did as she asked when Narcissa arrived she had Draco with her. "Ok children we are going to the Ministry and we are going to find out exactly what is going on." "How are we gonna get there mum?" Draco asked. "We are gonna floo there it is the fastest way," she said. "Umm…. What is floo?" Hermione asked. "Oh dear I forgot you haven't traveled that way yet well Draco can show you." Hermione watched as Draco stepped into the fire place and yelled out Ministry of Magic.

"So all I have to do is throw down some of that powder and say where I want to go and it will take me there?" Hermione asked shocked. "Yes dear. That's it." Narcissa told her. "Now in you go Mia." Narcissa said giving Hermione a little push. Hermione did just as Draco did and ended up right next to him on the floor of the Ministry. Narcissa walked out like she always does. "Where are we going mum?" Draco asked. "Well, first we are going to find your father and then hopefully we can talk to the Minister and find out exactly what is going on." Narcissa said as she grabbed each child's hand and started forward. When they got to Lucius' office Narcissa showed him the scroll and he sent an interdepartmental memo to requesting an audience. They got one back and headed to the Minister's office on the top floor. The Minister was waiting for them.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long wait. Unfortantly Life caught up with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. Reviews are love and they make me smile, they also keep this story going so let me know what you think. Happy Reading. :D

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

They made their way to the Ministers office, when they arrived the secretary was outside waiting for them. "The Minister is waiting for you Mr. Malfoy." She told them as she walked them towards the door. The four of them walked into the Ministers office and were asked to take a seat. "Well Lucius to what do I owe the pleasure?" Cornelius asked shaking the wizards hand. "Well Minister Fudge it seems Miss Granger received a letter from you stating that you had caught the witch and wizard who killed her parents and we were wondering if this is true. And if it is who it was." Lucius said. Cornelius looked like a deer stuck in headlights, Draco thought as he watched the man fumble for what he was trying to say. "Well yes we did. It was Xavier and Landra Emerson." The Minister told them looking only at Lucius.

"Well are you sure it was them?" "Oh yes we checked their wands and found the last spells that were cast was on the Grangers." He replied looking all the more worse for wear. "OK. So have we figured out who is going to…to adopt me?" Hermione asked on a sob. Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder he knew this could not be very easy on his best friend. "Well Albus Dumbledore owled this morning and said that Severus Snape was willing to take the young girl in so that she could still have complete access to you all at any time." Cornelius said. Draco couldn't believe his ears, his godfather was going to take Mia in. Wow it just goes to show you life never ceases to amaze.

"Well I guess that I need to pack some of my things from my parents house then, because I would like to have my own things with me," Hermione said to no one it seemed. "Mia if you want you can tell Cissy what it is you want and she can go and pack it for you." Lucius told her as he rubbed her back. Draco just wasn't sure what more he could do for Mia with out going crazy from the grief himself the Grangers had been like a second set of parents to him. He soon found himself crying right along with Mia. "Mia if you want me to come stay with you for a little while you get used to Uncle Severus' house then I will. I am sure mum and dad wont care. Will you?" He asked almost as an afterthought.

"Of course not sweetie if you need Draco with you we would totally understand and would have no problem with him going with you if you wanted." Narcissa said as she hugged her son who was crying with his friend. "When do I have to start staying there I thought that I got to stay at your house until I got to know who ever was going to adopt me?" She asked of Lucius since he was closer to her. "And you can dear you know that we have no problem with that what so ever. In fact I would never dream of just sending you some where that you are unfamiliar with, even with Draco going with you."

Draco sat back and watched and listened to his dad talk to the Minister. "So Minister you think a pair of old Death Eaters have killed Mia parents? Why would they do so with you-know-who being gone for so long?" Draco heard his mother ask. "That is just it isn't it Mrs. Malfoy, we don't know why they would act when they have no one giving them orders so unless they have decided to act on their own or the remaining Death Eaters are banding together, we do not know." The Minister said worried. "What are Death Eaters and who is you-know-who?" Hermione asked. "Cissy and I will tell you at home ok dear." Lucius told her with a hand still on her back. Draco grabbed her hand he felt as if he needed the support just as bad. It had been quite a few days since Mia's parents died and it was still to hard for Draco to believe. _If it was Death Eaters it could have been my parents._ Draco thought not realizing that his parents used to be Death Eaters and that his Aunt Bella was the Dark Lords most faithful follower. "Well if that is all that you need Lucius I really must be going, as I have another meeting to get to," the Minister said standing to show them to the door.

"Of course Cornelius I'll see you later," Lucius said leading his family and Mia out of the office. "You all can floo back home through my office. Sound good Cissy?" "Yes darling and then I will go to Mia's house and gather her things." She told Lucius. "Ok do be careful love. I will floo Severus and let him know he needs to come to dinner tonight to start getting to know our Mia." Lucius said as he opened his office door. Narcissa lead the children to the fireplace so they could floo first. "Alright dear we will have what ever Mia wants. I'll have the elves cook her favorites." Was the last thing Draco and Hermione heard as the flooed out together.

Once they were at the Manor Hermione and Draco went to the kitchen to have a snack. "So Mia when do you wanna go back to Diagon Alley to look at that book store?" Draco asked. " I don't know Drake I think it might be to soon, ya' know I just don't think it would feel right to have fun right now." She told him sounding sad at just the thought of having fun. "Oh well that's ok we don't have to go any time soon I promise that when ever you are ready I will be too." "Thank you Drake," she wrapped her arms around him, " I love you Drake." Draco was so confused he loved Mia to but he was not sure that she loved him. What neither of them noticed was Narcissa had just walked into the kitchen. "I love you to Mia, you're my best friend and I will always be here for you." Draco told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well Mia do you want to go with me or do you just want me to pick your things up for you?" Narcissa asked the young girl after the two had stopped hugging. "Um….I think I will go with you I need to make sure of some things before the house isn't open to me since it will be sold soon." Hermione said as she looked down at the floor. "Mia do you want me to come to?" Draco asked her as he laid his arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to Drake but I think I would feel better with you there." She told him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Well you kids finish your snack and I am going to let the elves know what to make for dinner. Oh by the way Mia what is your favorite food?" Draco heard his mum ask. "Well Cissy I like spaghetti and garlic bread." Hermione told her with her head still on Draco.

"Ok dear I'll go let the elves know that is what we want for dinner I will be back soon then we will go and get your things, ok." Narcissa said heading in the direction of the lower kitchen to talk to the elves. "So Drake what is your Uncle Severus like?" Hermione asked him. "Oh he is nice and he is really sarcastic some times." He told her. "He will be here tonight so then you can make you own choice about what you think of him. But personally I love him." He added as they walked towards the front door to wait for his mother. "Do you think he will like me?" She asked. "I think he will love you just like we all do." Draco told her honestly. A few minutes later Narcissa was with them and they were on the way to Hermione's house. The traveled there by the Ministry car as they usually did.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so very much to all of my reviewers. I really love the feedback. Sorry for the long wait I am working on making the chapters longer for all those who have asked for such a thing and sometimes it isn't so easy and writers block kicks in. But I will be doing better then this I hope. You fans of this story are wonderful I would love much more reviews from those who can or have the time. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy. :D

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione was in the back seat with Draco on the way to her old house and all she could manage to think about was would this Severus person like her or not. When they pulled up outside her old house she wasn't sure if she could make it into the house with out breaking down. It was still so fresh to her that she was almost certain that she would be crying before the day was out. She noticed that Narcissa and Draco were both waiting for her to take the lead, so with just a little hesitation Hermione walked through the front door. "Well I guess we should start with my room, then move on to the library, and I have a few things of my parents that I want but I don't know if I …." Her voice trailed off with her unable to stifle a sob.

Draco was quick to be at her side holding on to her. "Mia I think maybe you could tell me or mum what it is you need from their room and we will get it for you." He told her while rubbing her back. "I think that would be best Mia and I would be more then happy to do so while you and Draco get your things from your room and the library." Narcissa told her while she placed a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I would be every so grateful if you could do that Cissy," Hermione said as she pulled Draco with her to her room. She set him with the task of collecting all her books that were in her room, while she went to tell Cissy what she wanted out of her parents room.

"My mum had a necklace that had a dove on it that was given to her by my dad the day I was born and I would like to have that and then my dad had a necklace that was passed down from his dad, it had a Celtic Knot on it." Hermione told the older woman. "Is that all you want are you sure you don't want all of their jewelry?" Narcissa asked. Hermione thought about for a little while, then she looked at the older witch and nodded her head. "Ok dear I will get it all is there anything else that you would like me to collect for you?" "My mums wedding dress was lost in a fire a few years back so no I don't think there is any thing else I would want." Hermione told her. "Ok sweetie I'll be back in a few minutes to help you and Draco." Narcissa said as she patted Hermione on the shoulder.

Hermione went back to her room to find Draco had already gotten all her books packed and had started on the clothes from her closet. "Drake you don't have to do that you know," she said as she watched him. "I know I don't have to but if it makes things easier for you then you know that I will do what ever I can." He said as he continued to pack her clothes. Hermione decided that he could do so if he really wanted to so she started on the clothes in her dresser. After they had her room packed Narcissa came in and shrunk all the boxes and turned to Hermione to ask, "what next dear?" "I need all the books from the library at least I want them all." " Not a problem we can certainly get them all." Narcissa said and followed the two children to the library. When they arrived Narcissa used magic to shrink all the books and pack them in one box which she also shrunk. "Ok Mia is that everything?" "Yes I think that it is." She replied only to stop herself. "No wait I want all the pictures in the house." She added as looked around the house. Knowing that the young girl would want them Narcissa had already packed them all away even Accio'd the ones that she didn't know where they were. Hermione noticed that none of the pictures were on the walls. "Thank you Cissy." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"No need to thank me Mia its ok." Narcissa said and she lead the children out of the house. They all got back into the Ministry car to head back to Malfoy Manor. Once there Narcissa had the house-elves take Hermione's things to the room they had given her. While Hermione and Draco went outside to play in the garden. "What are you thinking Mia?" Draco asked as he grabbed her hand. "I'm just nervous about meeting Severus I guess." She told him honestly. "Why I think Uncle Severus will like you just fine. He is not married but I know that he often wanted kids of his own. Besides he wouldn't adopt someone he didn't think he would be able to care for." Draco said matter-of-factly. "I guess your right it's just I am scared of leaving here I like it here and it feels like home." She said with just a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well Mia this will always be your home no matter where you live I am sure my parents wouldn't mind if you came to stay the night after you get settled with Uncle Severus." Draco told her as they walked through the garden towards his mother's flower garden. "I guess your right I don't know what is wrong I just feel like I should be able to go home to my parents still," she said as they walked hand in hand. Draco griped her hand tighter to let her know he was there if she needed him with out saying anything. Just that little reassurance helped Hermione probably more then Draco would ever know. They walked through Narcissa's rose garden stopping occasionally to smell some. When they heard Narcissa call them in for dinner. They walked back towards the house just as slowly as they had walked through the rose garden.

When they got to the house they both ran to the nearest bathroom so that they could wash up. When they entered the dinning room Hermione noticed the dark dressed man already seated at the table. Lucius was there also and they both rose as soon as Narcissa entered. "Oh Severus I am glad that you could make it," Narcissa said as she gave him a small hug. "You know I never miss a chance to have a meal here." Severus drawled. "So you must be Hermione," Severus stated looking at the young girl seated next to his old friend. Hermione just nodded her head afraid her voice would betray her by breaking if she used words. "We call her Mia and she is nervous Uncle Severus." Draco said trying to help out both his uncle and his best friend. "Ok. Is it ok with you if I also call you Mia?" Severus asked trying to find a way to make this as easy on the young girl as he could. She just nodded her head again. "Well then Mia it is nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand for her to shake. Hermione shook the offered hand and looked to Lucius who nodded at her to reassure her all was well.

"Hello sir it is nice to meet you also." She said her voice just barely shaking. "You don't need to call me sir you can call me Severus," He looked nice enough she thought as she looked around the room. "Well now that introductions are over then perhaps we should call the house-elves to bring in dinner," Narcissa said into the slightly tense silence. "That sounds like a good idea Cissy," Lucius said as a house elf appeared and bowed before him. "What can Lizzy do for you Master?" The elf asked wringing her hands together. "We would like or dinner now if you would bring it up." He told her. The elf popped back out and within seconds was back with their dinner. "Thank you Lizzy you have done well." The elf bowed low before she again popped out of the room.

Hermione was about to start eating when an owl started to peck at the window. Lucius got up to let it in and it swooped down and landed in front of Hermione. She reached over and untied the letter from its leg and the owl flew off into the night. When she opened the letter she was surprised to figure out that Severus had already adopted her and the papers were already filed with the Ministry. She looked to Lucius and he saw the look of confusion on her face and he took the letter from her to read. When he was done he looked to Severus and said, "You didn't tell me you had already filled the paper work." Lucius said with what seemed like a hint of anger. "I was asked to do it as soon as possible she is allowed to stay here of course until she is used to me." Severus replied as if this was obvious. "Well it still would have been nice to have a heads up so we could have prepared Mia." Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"I am truly sorry if it is that much of a problem but I was told to do so because a lot of families were looking to adopt. And as you and Albus both expressed that you would like me to be the one to do so I figured that it would make it easier if I did so as soon as possible." Severus said as if he was talking to a child. Hermione had never heard anyone talk to Lucius like that and she really wasn't sure what to think. Either this man was extremely brave or extremely stupid. Lucius just looked at him for a moment before bowing his head in concession, " I see you point Severus." Hermione was shocked to say the least. "Mia when would like to have a meeting with me on your own?" Severus asked turning to look at her. "Well….I guess in a few days, but I am not sure considering that I don't really know you all that well." She told him as she looked every where but at the man she was talking to. "Well that would be the whole point of the meeting to get to know each other." He told her. Hermione thought about that for a moment and nodded her head. "I guess that would be good then," she said as her chocolate eyes met his onyx eyes.

"Well then what do you say that I come by here in a few days and you and I could have lunch in the gardens or somewhere that you would feel comfortable?" He asked as he picked up his wine goblet. She nodded her head again and under the table so that no one saw she felt Draco's hand grab hers and give a little squeeze. Hermione looked over to him and smiled ever so slightly. She wasn't sure how she would get through any of this if it wasn't for Drake, he was her best friend and she truly loved him. As dinner went on the adults talked of the school and what was going on with the left over Death Eaters that were still at large. Hermione tried not to listen as she was thinking about how much she would prefer just to live at the Manor for the remaining years of her education at least. She loved the house that her best friend lived in and couldn't help but wonder what kind of house Severus had. Hermione knew that he was a Professor at Hogwarts and that during the school year he lived at the castle so what would happen to her when he was there, she wondered. What she didn't realize was that she had accidentally voiced that question out loud. "Well Mia," Severus said, " that we can decide when the time comes but for now until you are ready to go to Hogwarts you have a few options. You can either come with me or you can," he looked to Lucius who nodded his head once at the unspoken question, "stay here while I am at school and I will get away as often as I can to spend time with you." He said as he laid down his fork.

Hermione was shocked that was for sure, she had not expected to be able to go with him to Hogwarts before she was aloud to attend the school herself. As if seeing the look of astonishment on her face he said, " Dumbledore and I have already talked of this and should you choose to come to Hogwarts you are allowed as I would be a single parent and we would add a bedroom for you to my quarters." He told her as he searched her face to see what she thought of that. "That is very thoughtful of both you and the headmaster." She told him sincerely. Hermione was so surprised that people who didn't even know her could be so kind when she needed it the most. Severus just nodded his head at her once very similar to what Lucius had done earlier.

" OK Mia, Drake, I think that it is time for Mia and Severus to go to the library and talk for a little while, if that is ok with you Mia. We will be in the drawing room just down the hall if you need us," Lucius said as he stood to help Hermione out of her seat. Severus stood as well to walk with Hermione to the library. When they got there she noticed a new book shelf with all of her books from her old house on it, she smiled as she ran her hands along a few of the spines. Severus watched her with amusement, she was a lot like him as a child. "So Mia is their anything you would like to ask me?" He asked to break the silence that seemed to settle over them. "Um…. How long have you known Lucius and Cissy?" Hermione asked as she sat down on one of the couches in the room. " I have known them both since we were students at Hogwarts." He told her honestly. She took that as a comfort knowing that Lucius and Cissy wouldn't let her live and grow up with someone that they didn't know or trust.

"What is your house like?" She asked truly curious. "Well it is certainly not as nice as this but since I chose to adopt you I have made a lot of improvements and an extra bathroom of your very own." Severus said as he sat in an armchair across from her. She thought that very kind, but was kind of confused as to how a man who seemed so dark could realize that as she grew she would probably need her own bathroom. She thought about how her mum and dad had always talked about adding on to the house so she would be ready for her teen years and as she smiled tears came to her eyes. "Are you alright Mia?" Severus asked sounding concerned. Hermione looked at the man who had adopted her and since first seeing him she had felt safe, she got up walked over to him and sat on his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder and cried like she wouldn't let herself with Drake because she didn't want to scare him. Severus was shocked at first and then he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl after casting as wandless silencing charm on the room. He held her until she was quiet and her breathing even again. "Are you alright Mia?" He asked, the only answer he got was a small nod of her head. Severus let her stay in his lap and he rubbed her back. It wasn't long until her breathing became that of sleep. He stood with her in his arms undid the charm and strode from the room with Hermione in his arms. He walked to the Malfoy's drawing room, Lucius was the first to look up and at his alarmed look Severus nodded for Lucius to join him in the hall. Lucius stood up and walked into the hall way. "What on earth happened?" Lucius asked in a quiet but slightly angry voice. "She broke down and then fell asleep in my lap after just a few questions and answers," Severus told his friend.

"Well she hasn't really let herself cry at least not in front of Draco I have noticed. She usually waits until she is with Cissy or myself and then cries like that, I think she does so, so she doesn't worry Draco." Lucius told him. Severus seemed to digest that. "Well I can tell she is a very strong willed young girl, she was not even the slightest bit hesitant to climb into my lap." He told hi friend. Lucius seemed to think about that and looked at Severus and said, " I think she realizes that Cissy and I wouldn't let her live with someone we did not trust." Severus agreed with him as Lucius lead him to Hermione's bedroom to put her to sleep. "I shall return in a few days and we can talk more," he said after he laid her down and she stirred. He thought about bending down and kissing her forehead but thought it might be to soon. He already felt very fond of the young witch. He followed Lucius back to the drawing room where Draco looked up with a questioning look.

"Mia has went to bed already son as should you." Lucius told his son who seemed confused. Draco nodded said good night to his parents and his godfather and left the room and the adults to talk about things.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own these charaters, what a sad truth, but JKR is nice enough to let me play with them. YAY!

A/N: I would like to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I felt the love of those who did and I can handle the ppl who don't this story saying so if that is they way that you feel. I would like more then four reviews before I post the next chapter please. I love to get reviews the keep me wanting to write this story. So for those of you who would like this story to continue please let me know. So to those who are still reading this enjoy and Please review.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco walked past Mia's room to make sure she was asleep and he heard her whimpering in her sleep. He walked into her room to make sure she was ok and noticed her tossing and turning in bed. He reached her and shook her a little. "Mia its ok I'm here," he told her knowing she sometimes had nightmares. Hermione shot up wide awake and looked around the room franticly when her eyes landed on him, Draco smiled a small smile at her and she got up and hugged him then left the room. Draco waited a few minutes before he followed her. When he caught up with her she was in the drawing room with his parents and Uncle Severus. She was sitting in his lap and crying like he hadn't heard from her since the night her parents died.

Draco had never been so scared for her. What could her dreams possible hold to make her cry like that? Where they always so bad? He wasn't sure if he could help her, that made him want to cry he was supposed to be the one that was there for her. He was her best friend and if he couldn't help her what good was he. He turned around and headed back upstairs to his bedroom. He thought about what he had seen for a long time before he finally fell asleep and his dreams weren't so pleasant either.

_**Draco walked up to Hermione and she looked at him as if he were something you would scrape off your shoe. "Mia what's wrong?" He asked. "Draco you can't help me with my problems. You don't know what it is like to lose both of your parents so there is no way you could know how I feel. You say your there for me but you ran from me when I was crying on Severus' shoulder. You could never be there for me like you say you will so the way I see it we really aren't best friends, are we?" **_

Draco sat bolt up right in bed and started crying. He really hoped that was not how Mia felt, he cared for her tremendously, she was like the other half of himself he didn't know he was missing until she came around. They always had fun together, he was sure he would be lost without her around. "Dobby," Draco said as loud as he could manage. With a crack the house elf was there bowing before him. "Yes young Master?" Dobby said. "What time is it?" Draco asked rubbing his eyes. "It is almost time for breakfast Master Draco." Dobby told him wringing his hands together. "Thank you Dobby. You may go now." Draco said as he got up to get dressed. He made his way down to the dinning room and noticed Mia was already there. "Hey Drake," she smiled warmly at him. He felt totally relief when he saw her smile. "Hey Mia," he said, "good morning." "You, too. Did you sleep ok?" She asked. "Not to bad I did have a small nightmare before I got up but I'm ok now." He said as he sat down across from her at the table.

Lucius and Narcissa walked in and asked Mia how she was feeling this morning to which she told them much better thank you. Draco had lied when he told Mia he was ok, because he was still a bit worried about that dream. "Good morning mum, dad." Draco greeted his parents after they sat down. "Good morning son," Lucius said. "Sleep well Draco?" His mum asked him. "Alright I guess." He told her. "Well what would you kids like to do today? I have the day off so we could go some where very nice." His dad said as he filled his plate. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. They were both thinking about going to some place with a magical history. "Well dad I think Mia was wanting to visit a historical magical site." Draco said. Mia smiled at Draco and he felt like dancing knowing he had it right. Maybe his dream had been just that a dream and not a vision of the future, he sure hoped so anyways. Draco and Hermione finished their breakfast and went to get ready. Before they could get out of the dinning room Mia turned around and asked his parents if they could invite Severus as so she could try to get to know him some more. "Sure Mia I will floo him after I finish eating and ask him if he would like to come with us." Cissy said with a smile on her face.

Draco pulled her up the stairs as they ran up them. "Come on Mia lets hurry." He said as he dropped her off at her room. Then continued on to his own. After a few minutes he was at her door knocking when she opened it and looked anywhere but at him her eyes were red like she had been crying again. "Mia come here," he said as he tried to pull her in to a hug. "No Drake I'm ok now. I was just thinking about my parents and how we would always go on trips like this when ever we could." She told him with a small smile. "Are you sure you don't want a hug?" He asked thinking of his dream again. "I'm sure, but when I do I will let you know ok. Now lets get down stairs before they decide to leave without us." She said as she took his hand and they ran down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they almost ran into Severus who was just coming to look for them. "Hello you two." He said smiling at them. "Hello Uncle." Draco said. "Hi Severus how are you this morning?" Mia asked his godfather.

"I am doing well Mia, and yourself?" He asked. "I'm better then I was." She smiled at him. "That is good to know." He smiled at them both. Narcissa and Lucius came down the stairs just then and looked to the children smiling and then to Severus. "Where did you decide we would go dad?" Draco asked as they all put on their cloaks. Mia had a new one that Narcissa had bought for her via owl. " I was thinking we could go up near Hogwarts to some of the highland castles, and look around, a lot of magic happened when they were built to be strong holds." Lucius said as they all walked out side. "And how will we be traveling?" Hermione asked a little nervous. "Well Mia it would be a lot faster if you and Draco side along apperated, that would get us there in a few seconds. When if we flew it would take hours." Cissy told her with a hand on her shoulder. Draco had personally never liked apperation it always felt like he couldn't breath.

"Ok I guess I could give it ago." She smiled a tiny smile at his mum. Draco grabbed his fathers hand readying himself for the pull. Hermione looked between Cissy and Severus wondering who she should go to, you could see the confusion written on her face. Cissy looked at her and smiled, "Mia you can travel with whom ever you like it makes no difference to either of us." Hermione still looked undecided. Draco's dad let go of his hand and walked up to Mia and pulled her to the side and whispered something in her ear only she could hear. Draco saw her nod her head slightly, then she walked up to Uncle Severus and took his hand like it was an everyday thing. Draco wondered what his dad had said to her, maybe he could ask her when they got to where ever they were going first. "Ok Severus you know the castle closest to Hogwarts the one that is still very much intact?" Lucius asked him. "Yes I have been there a few times," he responded. Draco held his dads hand tighter as he felt the pull. When he felt as if he could breath again he opened his eyes to see Mia with Uncle Severus holding her and her holding him like a life line. He looked as if he was talking to her but Draco couldn't hear anything. Then Draco looked to see his mum beside his dad, he started to think that maybe that his nightmare of Mia might have been right he didn't know how she felt. He did know that if she tried to stop being his best friend he would be at a total dead end.

Draco wondered if she would ever really turn from him like she had in his dream, he didn't want to believe that she could but one could never tell what the future held. Plus in time her grief wouldn't be so much for her and maybe that is all he had to wait for. He was thinking about all this as he heard as if from a distance Mia gasp as she saw the castle. "Wow that is amazing." She said breathlessly as she slid her hands up over her mouth. "Do you really like this Mia, would you like to live somewhere like this?" Uncle Severus asked her. "I love it, it is so pretty but no I would not want to live somewhere like this. It is to big and I used to have problems not getting lost at the manor so this I can imagine would be ten times worse." Mia smiled at him sweetly. "Ok well then for now we will stick with my house, huh,?" He said as if it didn't matter to him. "That sounds lovely." Mia said as she grabbed Uncle Severus' hand to walk towards the castle. Draco was so nervous that he was scared it was already happening.

His father must have noticed his distress for he took him by the shoulder and said, "Look son I asked Mia to try to make Severus feel welcome and like she might like to move in with him one day. She is doing a good job, but you needn't worry she is still and will always be your best friend." Lucius then walked forward with Draco and Narcissa to catch up with Severus and Mia. "Wow Drake look at this it is so great," Mia said as she took his hand in her other one. " It really is Mia, I am happy you like it so much. I wanted you to enjoy our outing." Draco told her honestly. Hermione, Draco, his parents, and Uncle Severus wandered around this castle for about half an hour then went to the next and so on and so forth until it was time for dinner. "Mia what would you like for dinner?" Uncle Severus asked her as they were making there way out of the last castle. "Well I would love some Spanish food. I know this really good Spanish restaurant in muggel London." Mia said as she took Severus' hand again. When they reached the apperation point Mia wrapped her arms around Uncle Severus' waist and said, "We could go back to the manor, get ready and then walk to the restaurant." "That's a wonderful idea." Narcissa said as she readied herself for apperation.

"Let's get back to the manor then and we can go from there." Lucius said as he took Draco's hand. When they arrived at the manor the children ran up to change and wash up. When they came back into the front room Draco noticed his parents dressed in muggel clothes. He was pretty sure he had never seen the sight before. "Are you two ready?" Lucius asked as he noticed Draco and Hermione. "Yes." They answered at the same time and then laughed. It took about five minutes for them to stop laughing and then everyone walked out of the manor and down the long drive. "Ok Mia which way is it?" Draco's mum asked. "UM…..what direction is my old house?" She asked a little thickly. "Your old house is in that direction." Narcissa said as she pointed to the south. "Ok then we need to walk back towards that house and then two blocks from my old house we turn to the west and walk for about one more block then it should be across the street from there." Hermione said as she once again took both Uncle Severus's hand and mine. "So Drake have you ever had Spanish food before?" Mia asked him as they walked along. " I think once at your house but other then that no I don't believe so." He said as he squeezed her hand. "Do you like Spanish food Severus?" Mia asked. "Well I know I used to when I was younger," he said as they rounded the corner Mia had said they should turn at.

"Have you and Cissy ever had Spanish food?" Mia asked over her shoulder. Lucius smiled at the young witch and shook his head no. Cissy Just smiled. When they arrived at the restaurant a man walked up and lead them to a table. Then a waiter with a thick Spanish accent came over and asked if they were ready to order when they had placed their orders the waiter walked off to turn it in to the cook. "So Mia have you had fun today?" Draco heard his mum ask and knew she was worried for Mia also. "Oh I have had a lovely time it was so interesting seeing all the castles and this dinner will just be great," Mia smiled warmly at his mum. Draco noticed his mum and dad talking to Uncle Severus so he took it upon himself to talk to Mia about maybe spending the night with Uncle Severus this weekend.

"Mia what do you think of maybe spending the night with me at Uncle Severus's house this weekend. I usually go for a week but I figure if you would be more comfortable with just the weekend then I could cut it short." Draco said in a whisper so as not to disturb the adults. Mia looked as though she was really thinking this through and then she smiled such a sweet smile Draco was surprised to see, he hadn't seen her smile like that since her mum and dad were taking from her. "Drake that sounds wonderful and I wouldn't mind spending the week if that is what you are used to." Mia whispered back. Draco could no longer fight the smile that cam across his face. He leaned over and hugged her so tight she had to tell him she couldn't breath. Draco pulled back and both he and Hermione noticed that the adults were looking at the with smiles but you could see the confusion there as well. " What's such a big hug for Draco?" His dad asked with a smirk on his face. "Well while you guys were talking I remembered that during the summer I always spend a week with Uncle Severus and I decided to do so sooner rather then later, if that is ok, and I asked Mia to go with me I told her I was willing to cut it to just a weekend but she said that she would stay with me the whole week." He finished on a rush of breath. All the adults at the table looked a little surprised at first and then one by one they al smiled. "Of course it is ok if you want to stay earlier in the summer Draco you know I would never turn you down." Uncle Severus said. "And you know we don't mind when you want to spend time with you godfather son." Lucius said.

Draco and Hermione put their heads together after that and decided what they could do while at Severus' house. The adults went back to the discussion. What Draco and Hermione didn't notice was the smile that had spread over his father's face. They ate their dinner and then made their way back to the manor. Where the children played a game of cards on the drawing room floor while the adults had a drink and talked some more.

Over the next few days Severus came by more days then not and Draco got to hang out with him and Hermione. Though she didn't really seem to need him anymore she seemed pretty comfortable around Uncle Severus. As far as Draco could remember she was the only child he knew that could call him by his given name, Draco could but that was different. He could tell that Mia and Uncle Severus would be well suited for this arrangement that had come about, they both loved to read and could sit for hours with saying or seeming to need to say anything. Things with himself and Mia had seemed to go back to normal and the talked and played as often as they could. Sometimes they would just walk through the flower gardens and sometimes they might hold hands. Draco tried not to think about that as anything other then he was just being nice. Yes Mia was his best friend but he still thought most girls were very annoying. About a month after the first time Mia had meet Uncle Severus we went for our week stay at his house. Mia seemed really excited cause she would get to see her room, though Uncle Severus told her she could change it if she wanted.

"Well son be good and have fun with Uncle Sev. And Mia do enjoy your stay and if you want to come back early it is fine, but if you want to stay a little longer that is fine to." Narcissa told them as they were waiting for Uncle Severus to get there. Draco smiled at his mum, "you know that I always have fun at his place and with Mia there it will be even better." "My Draco why thank you I didn't realize that I didn't keep you happy enough with just me," Severus drawled in his smooth voice. Draco turned around and smiled at his godfather, "you know that is not what I meant. I am just totally excited to get to share this with Mia, that's all." "Drake you are just digging a deeper whole from the looks of it," Mia said as she suppressed a giggle. Severus turned to her and winked which sent her into more giggles and Draco visible paled a little when Severus turned and faced him again and he had his "teacher scowl" in place. When Severus and his mum and dad saw the look of distress on Draco's face they joined in with Mia who was now almost rolling on the floor with laughter.

When Draco realized that everyone was laughing at him he turned at started pulling his small suitcase with him back towards the stairs. "No Drake it was just a little fun please come back and come with Severus' place with me, think of all that we planed to do, Drake." Mia sounded like she might cry and Draco let out a sigh and turned to see that she looked like she might cry. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Mia of course I going with you. I was just giving Uncle Severus a hard time we do this every year but that was the first time he had ever looked at me like that," Draco said as he let loose the hug but kept his arm across Hermione's shoulders. "Draco dear godson get used to that look. You will see it a lot when you start school." Severus told him as he smirked at Draco. They both said good bye to Lucius and Narcissa and then Severus apperatied them to Spinner's End.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update, but both my real dad and step dad have been in the hospital. Plu I got about half way through this chapter and was hit by writers block. GRRRRRR!!!! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I would love to hear from those who haven't yet reviewed. And to those who have thanks for the love you all keep me smiling and writing this story.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

When they were safely inside Severus' house he turned to the kids and said, "Well here we are Draco you know where your room is and Mia's room is right across the hall from it so if you want to take her up and show her then I will make us all some tea and be up in a few minutes."

Draco nodded his head and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs in the direction of their bedrooms. When they reached them Draco looked towards Hermione and said, "Since I have already seen my room and we both wanna know what your room looks like lets go in and have a look."

She nodded her head and they walked into the room together to find a room with a queen size bed, the walls painted a pale blue and the bedspread was a light purple. There were book shelves on just about every wall and some books were already on them. She walked to a door that separated a set of shelves and found her bathroom. The walls were a light green she had a claw foot tub and a shower in the corner. There was a vanity in the opposite corner. She spun around taking it in she just couldn't believe that someone besides her parents would do something like this or her.

Draco watched her with a smile she noticed and stopped spinning. "I just can't believe this is mine," she told him.

He smiled at her again and said, "Well Mia it is yours so enjoy it and when your ready I will help you put your books and pictures up. Sound good."

"That sounds great Drake but I am not ready to move in yet. I would like to see how this visit goes first." She said as they walked back into her bedroom. As they were walking in Severus walked in with a tea serves and set it down on the desk she hadn't yet noticed.

"I brought the tea. So Mia what do you think?" He asked her, she noticed he looked a little nervous.

"Thank you for this Severus this is wonderful. I know you put a lot of thought and time into it. It means a lot to me."

"You are very welcome Mia." They sat down and had a cup of tea and then Severus left them to unpack their things and make dinner. After Draco helped her unpack she went across the hall to help him too. "So Drake what should we do while we wait for super?" She asked as she put his last shirt away.

"Well Mia we could go outside and look at the river that is just a short ways from the house."

So they told Severus what they were doing and made their way to the small river. "What do you think?" Drake asked.

"I think when I am ready I have a wonderful home to go to." She told him honestly. Hermione watched as Draco walked up to her and took her hand. They walked along the river until they heard Severus call them to come in and wash up. Once inside and cleaned up the trio sat down at the table and ate dinner.

After dinner Severus lead them to the living room where he asked, "What would like to do?"

"Can we play a game of cards?" Hermione asked.

" Sure what game do you want to play Mia?" Severus asked.

She looked to Drake and smiled and when he smiled back she turned to Severus and replied, "Poker."

"You two know how to play poker?" He asked kind of surprised. "My dad taught me and then I taught Drake." She said with a wicked grin.

"Alright we can play poker." Severus told them and summoned a table and three chairs as Hermione ran to her room to get her cards and chips. By the time she was back in the living room it was set up.

They played poker well into the early morning and when Severus finally lost his last chip he looked to Hermione and Draco and said, "Well that was very fun but it way past you twos bed time so off to bed." Hermione stood up stretched as did Draco. They dragged their feet all they way to their rooms. Hermione heard Severus in Draco's room telling him good night. She made a quick time of changing into her favorite pajamas and by the time she was done brushing her teeth Severus was sitting next to her bed. She walked over and crawled under the covers and looked up at him, "Good night Severus and thank you again for this wonderful room."

"You are very welcome Mia. I am so very happy you like it." He said as he pulled the covers up to her chin and patted her shoulder. "Good night Mia."

"Good night Severus."

The next day Severus took them to the British Art Museum. "Severus this is wonderful." Hermione said as the walked through the many exhibits.

"Yeah Uncle Severus this is really something." Draco said as he looked at a marble statue of Atlas. Severus just smiled and watched them look at all the stuff they could. When they left the Museum Severus took them for ice cream and to a nearby park. After they had eaten their ice cream the played for around two hours. When it was nearing time for dinner Severus lead them back home and sent them to wash up, while he cooked. They had Italian this time and Hermione was very impressed that Severus could cook so well.

"So what do you want to do after dinner tonight?" He asked the children.

Hermione looked at Severus and asked, "Can we go see a movie?" She noticed Draco looked confused and Severus just gave a brief nod of his head and told them to clean the table and he would take them to a movie. When they got home from the movie Draco was so thrilled that he wouldn't stop talking about how awesome it was to get a bunch of pictures together and moving like that.

"I mean I have seen moving pictures before but that was just so cool."

"Yes Drake that was cool. Now I am very tired and want to go to sleep so I will see you both tomorrow. Good night." Hermione said so she could get away and just think for a little while. As she was walking up the stairs she heard Severus tell Drake that he needed to go to bed also and told him good night.

The next day was spent at Spinners End outside in the garden playing in the water. Draco she noticed was still excited about the movie. She was amused to see him so happy, it also made her happy to see him so. "Drake look out," she said as she tossed a water balloon at him. The balloon hit him right in the chest and he looked like he was ready to chase her down when he looked up and just started to laugh he said, "Oh.. Mia…you….are…so gonna get it."

And then he was chasing her all around the outside of the house. Severus was tending a herb garden watching as Draco caught up to Mia and tackled her to the ground tickling her.

"Stop. Drake. I give, I give." She said between laughs. Draco let her up and then she grabbed the hose and sprayed him from head to toe and ran again. By late afternoon they were dry and having lunch in the garden and both looked like the might slide out of there chairs. "I think that maybe you two should take a nap and then we can do something later unless you want to stay up have dinner and go to bed early." Severus said as he poured them some more lemon aide. "I think I would like to go to bed early so I am gonna go in and read until dinner is done." Hermione said as she stood up and walked into the house followed by Draco and Severus. Draco grabbed a book about Quidditch and Hermione grabbed a book by Shakespeare, while Severus grabbed the latest potion magazine.

Not long after dinner everyone went to bed early. Hermione went through her nightly regimens and crawled into bed exhausted.

_**When she got home she couldn't find her parents anywhere they normally would be. She ran through the house calling for them, "Mum!! Dad!!!" but there was no answer. She slowly walked toward their bedroom door somehow knowing what she was going to find as she reached for the door knob the door swung open………**_

Hermione woke up screaming, with no sound coming out, and crying. She got out of bed and walked down the hall to Severus' room, she knocked softly on the door thinking if he don't answer I will just go back to bed and read. So when his door swung open and there he stood looking at her with confusion she ran into him and wrapped her arms around the wizards waist and cried harder.

"Mia, Mia what's wrong? You know you are safe tell me what happened." He said as he rubbed her back.

" I…. had a…… nightmare…… about….that…….night." She managed to say between sobs. "Severus pulled her closer and closed his door so as not to wake Draco and pulled her into his lap in his armchair.

"Mia it's going to be ok. Things will get easier and you will heal. I know it doesn't seem so when you go through your nightmares but I promise with time it will get easier." He told her as he rocked back and forth trying to sooth the young witch.

Hermione nodded into his shoulder and said, "It is just so hard without them. I miss them so very much. I wish they were still here. It hurts with out them."

"I know how it feels to lose your parents and I know it can be hard but it will get better. I didn't think I would survive my mother's death, but I did. I was all alone I didn't have as good of friends as you do. You are a strong young woman and a very strong witch you can make it through this Mia I know you can." He told her as he handed her a handkerchief.

She whipped her eyes and tried to smile. "You Don't have to smile all the time Mia it is ok to grieve." She nodded her head and then laid it on his shoulder. He sat with her on his lap until she fell back asleep and then he picked her up and walked back to her room to lay her in bed. He covered her up and kissed her hair before he walked out and closed the door.

The next morning Hermione walked down to the kitchen to find Severus was up and had breakfast on the table. "Good Morning Severus." Mia said sleepily.

"Good Morning Mia, how did you sleep after you went back to sleep?" Severus asked as he set down a plate for her in front of her.

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Yes I did thank you. You really helped last night Severus and that means a lot to me."

"I will always be here for you Hermione. I just want you to know that. Even when you go to Hogwarts and I don't seem like I will be, I want you to know that you are more then welcome to come to me with any problems that you might have. It doesn't matter what house you are in I will still be your adopted parent." He told her as he sat a plate down for Draco who they could both hear coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning Drake, did you sleep well?" Hermione asked her best friend. Smiling as she took a bite of toast.

"Yes Mia I did. Did you?" He asked as he sat down and started eating. As they all ate in a comfortable silence an owl arrived. Hermione watched as Severus pulled the letter from the owls leg and slipped it a small piece of bacon. The owl took the bacon and perched on the back of Severus' chair waiting for a reply. Severus scanned the letter and then summoned a quill and wrote his reply on the back of the parchment. He reattached it to the owls leg and gave it another piece of bacon and it flew off.

"Well you two Dumbledore needs me to brew him some potions and deliver them when they are done. You can either play in the garden or in the house but I have some work to do."

"OK Uncle Severus." Draco said.

"Um is there anyway that I could watch you brew, I am extremely curious as to how that works." Hermione said after she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Well Mia I guess if you can be quiet then I could permit that. However I am not used to someone being in the lab with me when I am brewing so you have to listen to every thing that I tell you. No buts about it, do you understand." Severus told her.

"Yes Severus I think that I can handle that I am truly grateful that you would let me in your lab when you are not used to having someone in there." She told him.

"Can I come to Uncle Severus I promise that I will be good and stay quiet and listen." Draco said.

"Yes you can both come and observe and maybe one day Mia I will let you brew with me." Severus said.

So they all made their way to Severus' lab. Severus conjured two chairs for them to sit in and said, "You will stay in these chairs unless I say other wise, you will remain as quiet as you can, you can talk to each other just do so in whispers." He told them as he was pulling out his cauldrons and ingredients.

Draco and Hermione just sat watching him for the first twenty minutes. Then they decided to talk quietly about what kind of classes they wanted to take as they progressed through Hogwarts. After about another hour Severus had finished brewing and was bottling the potions when he looked over at Hermione and Draco were asleep in their chairs. He smirked and walked to them to wake them up.

"Wake up you two it is time for lunch then we need to go to Hogwarts and drop off these potions." Severus said as he shook each of them by the shoulder.

Hermione slowly fluttered her eyes open and smiled sleepily at Severus, "I am so sorry that I fell asleep. I really wanted to watch you brew." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah Uncle Severus I am too. So we are going to Hogwarts?" Hermione heard Drake ask through her yawn.

"Yes we are after we eat lunch. Or if you two would like we could go to Hogsmeade and eat lunch at the Three Broomsticks." Severus said as they made their way out of the lab.

"That sounds like fun. Is it far from here?" Hermione asked as they made their way to the sitting room to discuss lunch plans."

"It is not far from Hogwarts, Mia, but it is a good distance from here. We would have to apperate." Severus said looking at the two children. Draco nodded his head and Mia just smiled shyly.

"OK that sounds good to me." Mia said as she went to get her cloak.

"Yeah it does." Said Draco from right behind her.

"I will be waiting on the front porch," Severus said.

So when Hermione and Draco came back downstairs they just walked right outside to the porch and Severus. "Are you two ready?" He asked as they each grabbed one of his hands.

"Yes," They said in unison. Severus spun on the spot holding their hands tightly in his own. When they stopped he released them and made sure there was now splicing and said, "Ok let's head to Rosemerta's." He took their hands again and started walking towards said establishment. When they walked in Severus directed them to a both and they ordered butterbeers and a light lunch.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the long wait every one but I lost the internet for a little while, then I had to get a new computer therefore having to transfer this story from one comp to the other, then I had to add some finishing touches to this chapter. but don't stress to much not only do I have this chapter done I have the nest chapter ready and waiting. Please read, review, and above all enjoy.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

When they were done with their lunch the left the pub and made their way to the castle. Draco looked at Hermione and saw that she was just as excited as he was. The smile on her face was like looking at the sun. He couldn't believe that after so many times reading _Hogwarts: A History_he finally got to see the grand castle and a few years before most kids their age.

Draco watched as what he was sure were the same thoughts went through Mia's mind. Her smile just got wider and wider, he noticed. He was so happy to realize that he would know at least three people before going in to school. Then to top it off, him and Mia would have more then enough knowledge of the castle and basic courses to be better then most of the other students.

Draco had never been more happy that his Godfather was a teacher at the school that he would be attending. "So Uncle Severus do we get a tour of the castle?" Draco asked as they reached the huge front doors.

"Well Draco I think after I have dropped off the potions to Dumbledore then I don't see a problem with that, so long as it is ok with the headmaster." Severus told him.

Draco noticed that Mia looked like she might jump up and down on the spot with the news that we might get a tour.

"Do you think that he would mind? That would be amazing. Drake just imagine how lucky we would be. Do realize that if we did get a tour we would be the only kids our age that have seen the castle in person? That we be so wonderful an experience. I would be truly honored to get that opportunity." Mia finally finished by sucking in a great big breath.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at his best friend. "Goodness Mia when you get going you really get going don't you?" He asked as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

She just laughed with him once she caught her breath. Draco noticed that Severus was trying not to laugh as well when he answered, "Mia I am almost certain that the headmaster will not mind if I gave you two a tour of the castle." Severus said with a rare smile on his face.

Draco noticed that Mia blushed a light pink color after she realized she had ranted like that. With in this time they had made it to the gargoyle outside of the headmasters office, "Almond Joy." Severus stated. Draco looked confused and when he looked at Mia she looked like her mouth was watering.

"What is an Almond Joy?" Draco asked.

"It's a muggle candy bar." Mia answered him easily.

Severus just started up the stairs.

After they had been bid to enter, they walked into the headmasters office and the first thing Draco thought was, _this place is ordered chaos._ He looked to Mia and she seemed to have the same thoughts as she looked around the room in what he could only call shock.

"Ah Severus, my boy, good of you to make them so quickly." Dumbledore said as he stood to come around his big ornate desk.

"Well you know I do not like to procrastinate headmaster." Severus replied.

"No I would say that you don't. Oh and who do you have with you Severus?" Dumbledore asked as if he didn't know.

Draco knew the old man at least recognized him.

"Well sir this is my adopted daughter Hermione," he put his hand on her shoulder, "and this is my godson Draco Malfoy." Severus said as he laid his other Hand on Draco's shoulder.

"But of course I should have realized. And how are you to liking your first look at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well sir, I think that this is lovely and would love to see more and I know that Draco would to. We were actually hoping that maybe Severus could give us a tour of the castle." Draco heard Mia say as he was looking at the portraits of the past Headmasters.

"Well Severus if you want to give the children a tour of the castle then I have no problem with that at all. After all your years here I am sure that you have a vast knowledge of the castle and seeing as how I have work to do before the start of term this year I will let you get to it," Dumbledore said as he walked back around his desk to sit back down.

"Yes, Headmaster, I do know my way around the castle quit well, and I would love to give the children a tour so that maybe they don't get lost when they finally come here for their education." Severus said dryly.

He set the potions that he had brewed on the desk and then ushered Draco and Hermione out the door and down the stairs.

"We will start on the top floor an work our way down." Severus told them heading for the moving staircase.

Draco noticed that Hermione had the same look of wonder on her face that must have been on his face. He had seen portraits that moved and talked all his life but there was just nothing as fascinating as the portraits within the walls of Hogwarts. While they made their way down floor by floor Severus pointed out the different class rooms and they met a few of the castles ghosts. Draco had heard that a lot of ghosts lived in the castle but he never really thought about how many truly did until today.

"Wow this place is amazing." He heard Mia mutter as the made their way to the dungeon.

"Yes, that is usually everyone's first reaction to the castle." Severus said in response.

"Usually most muggel-born or even some half blood students don't know anything before they get their first letter." He added as the walked passed the great hall.

"What's through those doors Uncle Severus?" Draco asked looking at the big beautifully carved doors.

"That you wont get to see until you are actually a student here Draco." Severus said.

"Drake don't you remember, that is the great hall where all meals, O.W.L., N.E.W.T.S., and any parties are held." Mia told him.

"Oh yes with the enchanted ceiling." Draco said like he had know all along. He just smiled over at Mia, while she was shaking her head wondering how he could have forgotten.

"Mia is absolutely right that is the Great Hall and I am not going to spoil all the fun of the castle before you are arrive for your first year." Severus smirked.

Draco could barely believe this person joking with him was his godfather. He could honestly not remember the last time aside from the usual, _I am not gonna go to your house, _joke that they always do before Draco goes to stay with him for a him taking in Mia will be a good thing for both of them, he mused as he walked with his godfather and best friend toward what he could only guess was the dungeons.

"Are you going to show us your classroom Uncle Severus?" Draco asked.

"Have I not shown you all the other classrooms. I would think that you should realize that I would save the best for last." Severus said with a smirk as they reached the door to his potions classroom.

"So this is where we will learn how to brew all the potions that you can teach us?" Draco asked.

"No Draco this is where you will learn to Transfigure your robes into a blanket." Severus told him trying very hard not to laugh and succeeding.

Draco rolled his eyes at his godfathers humor. He was so excited to be able to get to experience this with Mia that he could barely stop himself from pulling her to him and jumping up and down.

"Mia isn't this just great? I mean we are the only kids our age to see the castle, let alone the only ones to see it before we have to attend." Draco said as he saw the smile on her face.

"Yes Drake I am aware of those facts and yes I am as excited as you are but I think that maybe we should head back to Spinners End because it is getting close to dinner time and I am hungry." Mia said to him in response.

Draco watched as his godfather checked his pocket watch and give a small look of shock and one stiff nod. "Yes Draco, Mia is entirely right it is time we head back to the house, because by the time we get there I should be starting dinner and then you two need to go to bed.

Draco nodded his head and Mia did the same. They walked out of the castle with Severus and when they reached the gates he unlocked them and then locked them back behind them. When he was done he grabbed a hold of Mia's hand first and then Draco's and with a small spin and a few pops later they were at Spinner's End. Severus unlocked his front door and let the two children in and walked in behind them relocking the door.

"Alright you two go and wash up and I will start on dinner." Severus told them as he took off his cloak and outer robes.

Once he was in just his white button down shirt and black slacks he made his way to the kitchen and started to cook.

"So Mia what did you think of Hogwarts?" Draco asked as they walked up the stairs to the bathroom to wash their hands and faces.

"I honestly think that when we are students that we will have so much fun. Plus we will have the advantage of having been there before." Mia said as she was washing her hands.

"Yeah I mean all the students with older siblings might have a vague idea of where things are but who says that they weren't lied to." Draco said as he was drying his hands and face. As they walked down the stairs they could smell fish and chips. Draco's mouth watered at the smell, his godfather made some of the best fish and chips he had ever had. He walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Uncle Severus that smells great. I can't wait to eat." Draco told him.

"Well thank you Draco I know that fish and chips is your favorite." Severus said as he put their plates before them.

Draco watched from the corner of his eye as Mia wiped a few tears from her eyes. Draco then recalled a dinner where her mum and dad had made that same dinner for him and realized that it must have been one of her favorite meals too. Draco reached over to her under the table and held her hand. Mia squeezed his hand as he held hers.

"Severus thank you this looks fabulous." Mia said.

"Your welcome Mia. You need to realize that anything that you would like to eat all you have to do is ask and if I know how to cook it then I will." Severus told her.

After dinner Draco and Hermione went to the living room and were playing a game of cards when an owl arrived. It landed in front of Mia and she looked confused.

She slowly took the letter from its leg. Then even more slowly she unrolled it to read. Draco sat and waited as patiently as he possibly could, but the curiosity was agonizing.

"What does it say, Mia?" Draco asked.

She looked stunned to say the least. She just handed him the letter. So Draco took the letter from her and read,

_Miss Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that the papers concerning your adoption have been approved and filed here at the Ministry. A copy will be sent to your new guardian in two days. Also we would like to inform you that the persons responsible for your parents murders are being sentenced in two weeks. Thank you for your time. Enjoy the rest of your summer._

_Your Minister of Magic,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

Draco was confused he knew that Uncle Severus had adopted Mia but he thought she would keep her name.

"Uncle Severus, could you come here for a second?" Draco asked, looking to Mia to see she had not moved since dropping her hand from when she had handed him the letter.

"Yes Draco what is it?" Severus asked as he came from the kitchen with a dish rag in hand.

"This just came for Mia." he told the older wizard as he handed him the letter.

Severus read the letter sighed and turned to Mia, "Hermione you do not have to take my name. As a matter of fact I told them you would be keeping your parents name, but I guess that the minister over looked that as usual. I will talk to Dumbledore and have him fix this mishap. Do not fret."

Mia seemed to unfreeze at his words and she looked to him with tears in her eyes. He nodded his head at her and she stood on shaky legs and then she was hugging Uncle Severus around the waist.

"Thank you Severus, that would be nice." She told him as she let him go.

"You are again welcome dear, now why don't you and Draco finish your game and I will owl the headmaster." He said as he ruffled Draco's hair and squeezed her shoulder.

When he was out of the room the two children finished their game and then Hermione looked to Draco and said, "Drake will you walk me upstairs and see me to bed?"

"Of course, Mia. You know all that you have to do is ask and I will do what ever you need me to." Draco told his best friend as he picked up the cards.

They made their way up the stairs and to Mia's room. When they got their Draco was about to turn and leave when he heard Mia say, "Drake would you please lay with me? I need a friend right now and you are the best friend that I have."

"Not a problem Mia let me go change into some pajamas ok?"

"Ok Drake."

So Draco walked to his room and hurried to change in to the closest pair of pajamas that he had. His best friend needed him and he would be there for her like he told her he would at the very beginning. So after he changed he walked back to her room to find her in a long blue nightgown.

"You ready for bed Mia?"

"Yup Drake. Come on." She snuggled into the covers and laid on her side to face him so they could talk until they fell asleep.

When Draco was in bed next to her she smiled at him.

"You know what I miss the most?" She asked him.

"What's that?" he responded rather tired now that he was laying down.

"I miss getting to see them, talk to them or just touch them," she told him and then yawned. Draco just rubbed her arm. She smiled a sleepy smile at him and moved into his arms and it wasn't much longer and they were both asleep. And that is how Severus found them after sending off the owl to the headmaster.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews, I enjoyed everyone. I hope to get many more, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review there are alot of you who have this on alert and i am not getting feedback from nearly enough. So please, please, please review.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

The next day was a slow and relaxing one where they just lounged around the house. Severus had heard back from the headmaster this morning and said that Dumbledore was going to rectify the mistake at the ministry. Hermione was sitting in an armchair near the fireplace when Draco came into the room.

"Hey Mia, you realize that tomorrow we are going back to the manor right?" He asked.

"Has it really been a week already?" She asked back counting the days in her head.

"Well not a full week, but Uncle Severus needs to start working on his lessons for the new school year. And that usually takes him some time," Draco told her.

Hermione just nodded her head, when Drake had told her this she had felt like this place was her home already, she didn't think that she was ready to leave.

"Ok Drake, I will pack tonight so that I will be ready to head back tomorrow." She told him, thinking that she would go back to the manor for a few days to be with Draco and his parents.

But she would come back here soon.

"Well if you need any help then just let me know and I will help." Draco told her, and she smiled at him.

Hermione went back to reading her book when Draco walked off to do what she wasn't sure. She realized after ten minutes that she had read the same sentence like 20 times and still didn't have a clue as to what it said. She had been busy thinking about the fact that she wasn't ready to leave Spinners End. She felt comfortable her, at least as comfortable as she did at the manor. So with that in mind Hermione got up and went in search of Severus. She found him in his library, which was not as big as the one at the manor but she liked all the more for that reason.

"Severus, can I talk to you?" She asked quietly.

"Of course Mia. What is on your mind?" He asked as he placed his finger between the pages to mark his spot.

"Well Drake said that tomorrow we are going back to the manor, and I was wondering when it would be ok with you for me to come back?"

"Well Mia to be honest if you don't want to go back I would be fine with that, we could go and get all of your things from the manor and then come back."

"Well I would like to go and stay there for a few days at least that way Drake don't think I am abandoning him." She said with a small smile.

"That is completely fine with me Mia, if that is what you want. You should know that I understand you need for Draco as much as his parents, not to mention Draco's need for you." Severus said lightly.

Hermione had never realized how much she did rely on Drake, Lucius, and Narcissa until that moment. She just nodded her head and walked up to Severus to give him a hug. He hugged her back. She soon left him to his reading to go and pack her things. While she was packing she wondered why she was packing. She had clothes at the manor, she had all other things she needed there as well.

So slowly she unpacked her things again. Draco walked while she was doing so.

"What are you doing Mia?" He asked looking confused.

"Well Drake I realized that I have everything I need at your house all ready so what is the point of packing all this back up to take back when one day soon I will be living here." She told him with a small smile.

"Very good point Mia, just make sure that none of this stuff is your favorite things and I think you will be ok.

She realized that was actually a real good idea because she had brought some of her favorite books with her and she always read her favorites the fastest and more frequently then new books she got.

"Thanks Drake that is a good idea," she told him as she packed her books into a small bag.

"Your gonna be moving in here soon aren't you?" he asked looking down at his feet.

"I think I will Draco, because I have to get used to it just being Severus and I and I like it here, but don't worry I will come stay with you more then you want me to probably and I will have you come stay with me. Because who else will sleep next to me to keep the nightmares away?"

"You know anytime you need me you just need to say so. I will be there for you."

"I know that Drake that is why I love you so much. I count on you more then you will ever know." she told him with a shy smile.

Draco just walked up to her and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged back. They stayed like that for about five minutes. When they finally let go of each other they locked hands and walked down the stairs to have lunch, which today was sandwiches and soda. After lunch they went out side to play in the sunlight which had decided to make an appearance for a few hours. When they came back into the house Severus had dinner ready and on the table for them, it was spaghetti and garlic bread. Hermione and Draco had water to drink and Severus had red wine.

When they went to bed that night Hermione slept by herself and woke around three thirty from her reoccurring nightmare. She was covered in sweat and tears. She got up and saw that Severus' bedroom light was on under his door and she slowly mad her way to it.

Once she reached the door she knocked softly just incase he had accidentally fallen asleep with the light on. Not even a minute after she knocked did Severus open the door.

" Yes Mia what is it?" He asked her with slightly sleepy eyes.

"I.. had…the…nightmare again." She said through sobs.

Severus didn't hesitate he just pulled her into his arms again. He walked with her by his side back to the chair that he had just vacated and sat back down pulling Hermione into his lap. He rubbed her back until she was just barely crying.

"Hermione," he began once she had calmed a little, "you are ok. I know how hard it is without them, but you will get through this. Do you think they would want you crying so much over them?"

"I know they wouldn't Severus, but it is hard not to when I have that dream. Sometimes I think the dream is worse then it truly was in reality," she said.

"And I am sure that sometimes it is, but you have to realize that dreams and nightmare are just your minds way to deal with the things we are not yet ready to do while awake." He said as he continued to rub her back.

Hermione thought about this for a few minutes before she nodded her head. "You know I never realized that, but since that day I have not dealt with their deaths out loud and I know I am still really not ready."

"You will be one day and whether you choose Draco or myself or one of his parents I am sure any one of us would be happy to listen and help you, though if you choose Draco I would make sure that an adult is there because he is still young like yourself."

"Your right Severus thank you again for helping me when I need you. I know that I can come to you when ever this gets to be to much."

"Yes Mia you can," he said as he hugged her and kissed the side of her head. "Now back to bed with you. You are going back to the manor tomorrow around noon."

"Ok Severus thank you very much for caring." she said as she made her way out of the room.

She decided as she walked past Drake's room that she needed her best friend. Slowly so that the door didn't squeak she opened the door. Hermione quietly made her way across the room to the bed. She smiled to herself when she saw the way that Draco was laying. He was laying on his stomach with his arms out and legs hanging over the edges of the bed. She shook his shoulder lightly. Nothing.

She shook a little harder. Draco stirred slightly and mumbled unintelligibly. Hermione had to try not to laugh. "Drake move over, I wanna sleep in here tonight."

Silently Draco moved over to make room for Hermione and as soon as she laid down his arms were around her.

"I knew you would be here. I just had this feeling," he told her.

Hermione smiled and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Severus woke them up, "Mia, Draco, it is almost time for breakfast wake up I am making pancakes and bacon."

Draco stirred at the mention of one of his favorite breakfast meals. "I am getting up uncle, go make breakfast and I'll wake Mia."

"Alright Draco, I imagine she came in here after she came to see me last night."

"Yeah, but you do good with her uncle it's just that sometimes she needs to have some one next to her when she sleeps." Hermione heard Draco and Severus talk deciding to let them think she was asleep.

Severus nodded his head at Draco and then left the room.

"Mia I know you have been awake the entire time you might as well open your pretty brown eyes and say something." He said as he stroked her hair.

Hermione had her head facing Draco's chest. She opened her eyes to mere slits and smiled at Draco. "How did you know I was awake?"

"Mia I have slept next to you a few times and I know how you breath when you are asleep and when you are not." Draco told her very matter of fact.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and got out of the bed, "Well I am going to go shower, dress and meet you down stairs."

"OK Mia I will see you down there." Draco said to her back as she walked out of his room.

Hermione went to her bathroom and made short work of showering and such. Before long she was sitting at the table smiling with Draco and Severus. They were joking about something or other when they heard a voice from the living room calling for Severus.

"I will be right back, you to continue eating." He told them as he stood to answer the floo.

Hermione watched as he walked out. She turned to Draco and pushed him softly in the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling.

"No reason, you just looked like you needed to come back down to earth." she told him.

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," she said, "you were staring of into space like you had found the secret to the universe or something."

"Oh shut up Mia," Draco laughed.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, and about that time Severus came back in to the kitchen.

"Well you two will be here until dinner know, Draco, that was your father. He said that they received an invitation to have lunch with the Minister, and couldn't refuse because they had done so a few times previously."

"Oh, ok." They said in unison.

"Well we can always play in the living room Drake seeing as it is raining outside." Hermione said.

She saw Draco look to the window to the rain streaking down it.

"Yeah that sounds good, Mia. What do you wanna play?" He asked looking back at her.

"Severus do you have any board games?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mia I have a few, Scrabble, Sorry, Checkers, and perhaps a few other," Severus replied.

"Ok Drake lets go look and you can pick a game if you need me to tell you how to play anything I will be happy to." Hermione said.

Draco followed Hermione into the living room and looked over the games.

"I guess we could play Scrabble, but can we use both magical and muggle words?" He asked.

"Sure Drake, but I don't know that many magical words, so," she looked into the kitchen where Severus was still sitting at the table, " Severus can you come and ref for us?"

"Yes Mia I most certainly can." He replied smiling.

So until it was time for lunch they played Scrabble with Severus playing as ref when one of them used a word the other didn't know. Once Severus had lunch ready they took a break to eat and then all of them went back to the living room to continue the game. It lasted until around five o'clock.

Severus looked at his watch and then announced, "Alright you two we will save this for the next time you are here together and pick up from here."

He waved his wand over the game and a replica came out from the side of the board.

"You need to go and get your things ready we are to floo to the manor in a few minutes, off you go."

With that said Hermione and Draco made their way upstairs to collect their belongings and walked back down the stairs.

"Ready," they said at the same time, then laughed, they were beginning to do that more often.

"All right Draco you go first, since you know what to do, Mia watch Draco carefully."

Hermione watched as Draco took a handful of a silvery powder and stepped into the fireplace, he through down the powder and said, "Malfoy Manor," and he was gone is a whirl of green flames.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement, she was speechless.

"So do you think you can do that by yourself Mia?" Severus asked.

"I don't know." She said shakily but honestly.

"Well if you'll hold on to me like you do when we appearate then we can go together." Severus told her.

Hermione just nodded her head. She was afraid that the flames would burn, but she kept that thought to herself. She followed Severus into the fireplace and wrapped her arms around his waist, he wrapped his around her shoulders. Hermione then went so far as to hide her face in his stomach.

She felt rather then heard Severus chuckle, before she heard the powder sliding out of Severus' hand and he stated, "Malfoy Manor, as well.

When they stopped spinning Hermione lifted her head and looked to see that they were in the fireplace of the living room of the manor. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were sitting on the couch across from them. They stepped out onto the rug.

Hermione rushed to Narcissa not realizing until that moment how much she had missed the her. "Cissy I missed you."

"And I missed you also dear. Did you enjoy your visit?"

"Oh yes it was lovely. We did a lot a bunch of interesting and fun things." Hermione told her.

"You can tell me about it later." Narcissa said as she patted Hermione's leg.

Hermione then went to Lucius and hugged him, he hugged her back with a smile on his face, and a tear in his eye.

"Hello to you too Mia." He said.

"Hello Lucius, I missed you too." She told him.

"And I you Mia." He said as he released her.

Soon they were in the dinning room and dinner was being served.


	20. Chapter 20

I have to thanks those of you who have reviewed and stuck with me thus far and encouraged me to keep writting. I can honsetly say this is the fist story I have ever wrote that has made it this far. To those of you who have this on story alert, you have no idea how much that means to me as well as those who have added it to their favorites. I wish that those who review and would like a response to relize that I can't give you one unless you accepting PMs. Again thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dosclaimer: I so do not own Harry Potter though through some wierd twist of fate could be related to the very talented women who does,but anyways. Enjou:)

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

They were back at the manor for a day before Draco realized that Mia seemed kinda sad for a reason that didn't involve her parents.

"Mia what's wrong you seem kinda down?" He asked as they were playing in the garden.

"I just miss having Severus around he is funny in his own way. Plus I know that he has to get used to having me in his house sometime, as well as I have to get used to being there. And I liked it there Drake, it felt like home." She told him earnestly.

Draco nodded his head, he understood everything she was saying but if she left now he would miss her. And what if when the new school year started she decided to go with Uncle Severus to Hogwarts instead of coming to stay with him, but she still needed to go to school, so maybe she would come and stay.

"Well Mia if you will stay here a few more days then I think that mum and dad would understand that you wanted to go and live with Uncle Severus, but they missed you as much as they missed me."

"I know that Drake. It's just Severus and I need to get used to it being just me and him. Plus you must realize that when the new school term starts I will be back here to drive you crazy. I will be here everyday until Severus is able to come home from Hogwarts." She said as if reading his mind.

"Yeah I guess your right but at least stay one more day, Mia please."

"No problem Drake besides you know that even before school starts we will spend the night together either here or at my new house. So there is nothing to worry about. We will see each other all the time still. It will be like when they were still alive." Hermione told him with a small sob and a single tear sliding out of her eye.

"Yeah your right Mia. Sorry for being such a prat." He said with his head down.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Drake your not a prat, you never had any one your age here all the time until I came along and now that I am moving away your sad and a little mad."

"Yeah I guess your right, it's just I don't want to lose you as my best friend Mia."

"Oh Drake you could never lose me, not in that sense I will always be your best friend. I am so sorry that you worry about that."

He just nodded his head and they started to play again, before they realized it Narcissa had sent Dobby out to fetch them for dinner.

"Young Master and Miss Granger must come and wash up for dinner." Dobby the house elf said.

He was wringing his hands like he was nervous. Hermione stood and helped Draco up.

"You can tell mum we will be right in, thank you Dobby." Draco said as he started to pull Hermione up towards the manor.

"Yes thank you Dobby." Hermione called over her shoulder.

They made their way into the washroom right outside of the dinning room. As kids usually do, they got distracted by having a small water fight. They didn't realize how long they had taken until Lucius was at the door with a fond smile on his face.

"Alright you two, it is time for dinner and you two are in here playing some more. Draco what would your mother say?"

"Oh dad I am so sorry. I accidentally splashed Mia and then she splashed me back and then we were having a water fight." Draco said with his head down.

"I am sorry also Lucius, I shouldn't have splashed him back, I know better but we have been having so much fun…" Hermione said trailing off as she realized Lucius was laughing softly.

"It is truly not that big of a deal children after all, that is what you are." Lucius said taking out his wand to dry them both off.

Then he ushered them out of the washroom and into the dinning room. Before he reseated himself he pulled out Hermione's chair, seeing as he had already seated his wife. Tonight they were having chicken parmesan one of Draco's favorite things. As was the usual in the Malfoy Manor at dinner it was a quiet affair.

Dessert was one of Hermione's favorite if her smile was anything to go by when the house elves put it on the table, it was tiramisu. Draco could not remember ever having eaten tiramisu but when he put a bite in his mouth he knew his smile matched Mia's.

When dinner was done they all moved into the silver sitting room. Lucius pulled a book off the shelf and said, "Mia darling you seem to enjoy reading, what would you say to hearing a story of the wizarding world?"

"That would wonderful, Lucius." Hermione answered.

She curled up on the couch next to Draco, he put his arm around her shoulders and they both looked to his father.

"This is the story of a war that ended about 8 years ago." Lucius said.

Draco noticed his mother tense up a little bit, but figured it was because of the topic of his fathers choice of books.

"You see children, there was a man who thought that he was better then, everyone else in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. His name was Lord Voldermort, he himself was a half blood. His mother was a witch and his father was a muggle.

"Most people don't know that about him. But he decided to take over the wizarding world first. In his opinion muggleborns, like yourself Mia, didn't deserve to go to places like Hogwarts. He wanted strictly purebloods in his kingdom."

Lucius paused to see if the kids were still listening, they were. Draco noticed that his dad wasn't reading out of the book that he had picked, but chose not to mention it.

"Well a prophesy was relayed to him, no one knows exactly what it said, but it lead him to kill a young boy of a couple who had not agreed to follow him. They were supposed to be in hiding, but he managed to find them anyway. It is said that their best friend betrayed them because he was really a follower himself.

"No one knows for sure who had told him where they were but needless to say he found them and killed the parents and then he went for the child. Well when he sent the killing curse at the child something happened and the curse bounced off of the child and killed the man himself. The only sign that the curse had been sent at the child was he ended up with a scare shaped like a lighting bolt on his forehead.

"That boy was named Harry Potter and he is considered the savior of the wizarding world, the community has dubbed him the-boy-who-lived. I told you this because Hermione dear, you must realize that when you get to Hogwarts there will be children who do not like you because of your birth.

"I don't want that to discourage you at all. You have been given a gift and you should be proud of it. You knowing us and Severus will give you an advantage that no other muggleborns will have. You now know that magic exists where as other muggleborns will not know anything about magic until they get their letters for Hogwarts."

Lucius studied her to make sure this was sinking in.

"So what your saying is that even though I am a muggleborn and adopted into a magical family, there will be other children who don't like me," she saw Lucius nod his head so she continued, "but I also have the advantage of knowing more then other muggleborns so I can use that to my, well advantage."

"That's right dear, and I am sure Draco and Blaise will help you out no matter what house you are sorted into," Lucius told Mia.

"Yeah Mia no matter where you are put I will still be there for you, if you should need me." Draco told her.

She smiled up at him, he smiled back. Narcissa shifted in her seat and then looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Off to bed with you two. We are going on a shopping trip tomorrow. Mia we are going to get you some new clothes, because you have outgrown you old ones, same for you son," she told them as they stood to their feet.

"Ok mum, you know I don't mind that kind of thing." Draco told her.

Hermione yawned and then said, "That sounds wonderful Cissy, but you shouldn't spend your money on me."

"Nonsense we can spend our money how ever we like and I want to spoil you as if you were my own daughter. I wont get this chance often, but please at least let me do it this once."

Draco watched as Hermione thought this through and then saw her nod her head as she told his mum, "Sure Cissy sounds like fun."

With that the children gave hugs to both of the adults and made their way up the stairs to go to bed.

That morning they got up and dressed then went down to breakfast. Then they left for Diagon Alley. Draco was really hoping that they didn't run into the Weasley's again. He couldn't stand it if they ran into Mia like that again.

Once they were inside Diagon Alley, Narcissa took them to her favorite place to buy new clothes. Hermione was measured first Draco sat back and watched seeing as he had done this enough times to know how it worked.

Mia seemed to really enjoy the magic that took place around her, she was smiling so much that her cheeks looked like they should hurt. Then the fabric started to fly around and her and his mum picked out the colors and textures that they liked the most.

By the time Hermione was done they had been there for about an hour and a half. When finally his mum walked over to him and said, "Alright Draco it is your turn. Mia is over there picking out shoes. You know what stuff to pick out so I am going to go and help her."

"Alright mum, and yes I know what to get." he said as he watched his mother walk over the where he could just barely see the top of Mia's head.

It was nearly another hour later before he was done. When the seamstress finally moved away from him he looked around the shop and saw his mum and Mia at the jewelry counter if he wasn't mistaken.

He walked over to join them. "What are you to looking at?"

"Well Mia noticed this necklace and I was admiring this set of earrings. I was also thinking of getting your father another Malfoy crest ring." His mum told him.

He noticed how longingly Mia studied the necklace his mum had pointed out, he whispered in his mum's ear, "Can I get it for her?"

Narcissa just barely looked at him and winked. Then purchased the ring for Lucius and the pair of earrings for herself and turned to Hermione. "Mia how about we go outside and look for somewhere to lunch or if you like we could go to the book store."

"Either one sounds fine. We could go to the book store and while we look around we could think of where to lunch."

"Excellent idea darling, Draco we will be at _Flourish and Blots._" Draco heard his mum call to him as they walked out of the shop.

"What can we help you with Mister Malfoy?" The clerk behind the counter asked.

"Well the necklace that my friend was looking at I would like to buy it for her and I would like you to wrap it like a gift." He told the women.

"Of course sir, what color paper and ribbon would you like?" She asked him.

Draco thought for a moment trying to remember Mia favorite colors when a memory came to him of her room at Uncle Severus' house. "I would like the paper to be a lavender or lilac color and the ribbon to be silver please."

Ok so silver was one of his favorites but he happened to think that those to colors would look great together.

"We will have that ready in just a minute." The clerk said as she picked up the necklace and placed it into a black velvet box. Then she used magic to wrap it so it did not take as long as she said it would.

He walked down to the book shop to look for his mother and Mia with the package in his robes pocket. Once he walked in he saw them right away because mum had taken Hermione to show her some of the books they would need when they started to attend Hogwarts. He walked up behind Hermione with out her noticing him and put his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who," in a higher then his usual voice.

Hermione acted like she didn't know for about half a minute before she said, " Hmmmm could it be Andrew?"

"Who is Andrew?" Draco asked in the same high voice.

"Ok not Andrew then could it be Mary?"

"Nope."

"My last guess would have to be Harry Potter," she said like that was right though he knew she didn't know Harry Potter.

"Mia I am ashamed that you didn't know your best mate."

"Drake of course I knew it was you the whole time. I just thought it would be fun if I could get a rise out of you. Which I didn't." She said and faked a sigh.

"Well ok, but who is Andrew and Mary?" He asked her not able to fight his curiosity.

"They were kids in our class last year." She said as if he should know this.

He thought back to school and was not surprised to realize that he had no idea who these kids were. But he just nodded his head like he did, and of course Mia knowing him like she did saw right through it.

"Drake did you not notice anyone but me and yourself?" She asked, like that was a bad thing.

As far as Draco could remember they hadn't played with anyone else but each other. So he just smiled sheepishly. Mia shook her head and smiled at him at the same time.

"Drake what am I going to do with you. Besides make sure you pay better attention when we go back to school." She said like that would work.

Draco knew better though unless they were as unique as Hermione, Draco would pay the other muggles in his next class no attention, but he didn't tell her that.

"Actually children between Severus, Lucius, and myself we have decided that you do not have to go back to the muggle school. I can start preparing you for your time at Hogwarts." Narcissa smiled.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. He knew how much Mia had liked school so he was surprised to say the least that she seemed happy that they would not be returning.

Then he thought about it and realized she must be thinking about how much more she would know about her new world. And that thought made him smile as well. Draco wanted to be as prepared as possible for when they went to Hogwarts and knew that Mia would want that too.

"Really?" He heard Mia ask.

"Yes dear, it is not required of you to attend muggle school before going to Hogwarts and the only reason we sent Draco was to try to get him to make some new friends, and he met you." He saw his mum smile warmly at Mia, who returned the smile with a toothy grin of her own.

"Mum I think this is a great idea. So what will we be doing since we aren't allowed to have wands until we are eleven?"

"Well Drake it will really just be starter course so to speak. Severus thought it best that you both know how to say the spells properly and do the correct wand movements, even if you do not yet have a wand."

Draco thought about this and realized that if this is what his mum would be showing them then they would be better off then most. Between their equal thirst for knowledge and the fact that most other kids their ages wouldn't want to go through something like this, they were going to be at the top of their classes.

This thought alone was enough to make Draco want to do it, because he always wanted to be the best and have the best. So knowing all this on top of having the most wonderfully best mate in the world he was already feeling set for his first year, and it was at least three years away.

They returned to the Manor about three hours later after spending two and a half more hours in the book shop and then thirty minutes eating at a café that Mia had picked out.

"Your clothes will be here in the morning children I want you to go through you closets and take out all the things that do not fit you and I will make sure they are properly disposed of." Narcissa told them after they had all removed their cloaks.

"Cissy could we donate my old clothes and the clothes of Drake's, that look kinda muggle-ish, to charity?" Mia asked.

"What do you mean dear?"

"Well instead of just throwing them out or what ever, we could make sure they make it to someone who truly needs them. Like some orphanage or someone who has lost all their possessions in a fire or something like that." Mia said.

"That is a truly wonderful idea Hermione you are a generous soul." Draco's mum told his best mate.

"Thank you Cissy, that means a lot," Mia said as she turned slightly pink.

"Your welcome darling, now off with you both so you can collect all your old clothes. I know just the place to take them," Draco heard his mum say as Mia started dragging him up the stairs.

When they made it to her room she said, "Drake would you mind helping me?"

"No Mia I don't mind, but why do you need my help?"

"Well I figure if you help me I will help you and maybe we will get done faster."

"Oh that makes sense, so where do we start the closet or the dresser?"

"Well we can start on the closet and when it is down enough I will start on the dresser and then you can help me."

While they were discussing a game plan so to speak a house elf had appeared and left a few boxes near Hermione's bed. So off to work they went. They really didn't talk much unless it was Draco asking her if something still fit her and her reply.

So it is no surprise really when half an hour later they were done with Hermione's room and headed to Draco's.

"Ok Drake what is the plan for in here? Same as we had in mine only when we are almost done with your closet you go start on the dresser?" Hermione asked as she plopped onto Draco's bed with a small sigh of contentment.

"Sure Mia sounds good to me? Why do you seem so happy?" He asked as he walked into his closet to set to work.

Draco was so enamored in looking through his clothes that he didn't hear Hermione get off his bed and join him in the closet.

"I am happy Drake, because we are going to have a basic knowledge of all the things we will need to know what is going on first year. And we get to spend all our time together and we don't have to worry about being put in separate classrooms anymore. I don't know if you noticed but your not only my best friend but your pretty much my only friend." She told him not sounding sad at all.

Draco thought about that for a minute forgetting to continue working and realized that she was right he hadn't seen her talk to anyone else unless she absolutely needed to. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mia I am happy that I am your best mate, but you have other fiends. I think if you would want we could invite Blaise or Pansy over to stay for awhile. Or if when you are staying with Uncle Severus that he would let them stay there." He told her as he gave her a little squeeze.

She smiled at him then said, "Drake are you suggesting a sleep over?"

Draco noticed the smirk on her face and almost laughed, he was rubbing off on her and he didn't think she even noticed.

"I guess I am Mia. But we don't have to do so if you don't want to. I know mum and dad wouldn't mind if either one or both of them came to stay the night."

"Sure Drake that sounds like fun." She told him and he saw her smile the way she used to, the way that hadn't in so long reached her eyes.

Seeing this made Draco feel really good, "Ok Mia know lets get back to work, so that we can ask mum when we are done."

Draco was wondering when the best time would be to give her the gift. It wasn't long before they were done with his room as well, most of his clothes didn't fit anymore so it was easy to pick what needed to go.

When they had made their way down the stairs they walked around until they found both of his parents in the study that Lucius liked to read in, Narcissa was reading as well.

"Hello mum, dad how are you both?"

"Fine Draco," came the reply of his father, "Good dear are you two done with your task that I set you?" His mum asked.

"Yes mum we are and we were wondering if it would be ok to invite Blaise and Pansy over for a sleepover?"

"I don't have a problem with it, you Lucius?"

"Not at all. Owl them and let them know that if it is ok they can floo here and give them times to do so, that way they aren't crashing into each other."


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry about the long wait my faithful readers. I have been having some personal problems, and on top of that the Twilight side of my brain wouldn't let go long enough to let me write for about a month. I wont post Chapter 22 until I have 23 wrote so give me some ideas of what you might like to see. The sooner I hear from you all the sooner I can write Chapter 23 and get 22 out to you all.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Ok dad thank you both, oh by the way Mia I have something for you." Hermione heard Draco say as she was turning around to go and write the letters.

She turned back around to see Draco smiling like a cat caught in the cream, "What do you mean that you have something for me Drake?"

"Just what I said Mia, here," she watched as he reached into his pocket and produced a lavender wrapped package, it had a beautiful silver ribbon on it.

"Drake what is this," she asked looking at him in half confusion and half shock.

"Well seeing as you are my best mate, I wanted to get you something that was special, I hope you like it." He said as if he knew she would.

Slowly Hermione unwrapped the package, she was still slightly shocked that he had bought her something. Once the paper was off she noticed a black velvet box, what she didn't notice however was the way that not only Draco but both of his parents also watched her as she opened the box.

When she lifted the lid of the box Hermione saw the same white gold necklace with a full caret tear drop diamond pendent that she was looking at earlier today with Narcissa. When she looked back up at Draco she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Drake it is so beautiful, and kind of you to have gotten this for me." she said as she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tight.

"I am glad that you like it Mia, I thought that a pretty girl like you deserved a pretty necklace. But I see now that you are way prettier then the necklace. Would you like some help putting it on?"

"Thank you Drake for being the most wonderful best friend a girl could ask for, and yes I would like some help, if you would please." Hermione said as she handed the box to Draco.

She turned around so that her back was to him. When she saw his hands with the necklace in them pass in front of her face Hermione reached back and pulled her hair out of the way. She turned to face him. He smiled at her as he straightened it out then turned her to face his parents.

"It looks good on her doesn't it mum, dad?"

"It looks stunning on her," said Lucius.

"I couldn't agree more love. Mia that necklace suits you so well." Was Cissy's response.

Hermione blushed at all the complements and turned to Draco, "Thank you again, Drake this means a lot to me," she said as she placed her hand on the necklace.

"You deserve it Mia no thanks is needed," he told her with a smile.

"Alright you two if you want your friends to come stay the night, for how long by the way?" Lucius asked.

"I was thinking maybe two nights." Draco told him, Hermione hadn't known that part.

"Well then you had better go and owl them both before it is to late for them to come over," Narcissa said.

They made their way back upstairs and each wrote out a note, Hermione wrote to Pansy and Draco to Blaise, when they had finished with that they sent off two owls.

Within twenty minutes the replies were in their hands and they ran down the stairs to the only fireplace in the Manor hooked to the floo network, to wait for their friends to arrive. The first to do so was Blaise, him and Draco shook hands and Blaise gave Hermione a big hug, then admired her new necklace saying, " Mia that is divine and looks great on you."

"Thank you Blaise, Drake got it for me," she told him trying to fight off another blush.

Five minutes later the fireplace flared again and out stepped Pansy, she hugged Draco first because he was closer to the fireplace then she was. Pansy soon slipped free of Draco and hugged Hermione tight and then noticed her new accessory, "Oh Mia that is lovely, who got it for you?"

Hermione smiled and pointed at Draco. Pansy smiled back and then turned and smiled at Draco.

"Ok so what is on the agenda for tonight?" Blaise.

"Well what do either or you have in mind, Draco and I just wanted some company and are open to suggestion." Hermione told them, avoiding why they really wanted company, since this was Draco's way to show her that she had other friends besides him.

Blaise and Pansy seemed to think about what to do before they both decided that flying was in order. They did not know that Hermione was afraid of heights, but she would do this if that's what they wanted to do.

They all started to head outside when Draco pulled her aside and said, "Don't worry Mia you can ride with me, and I wont go to fast."

She smiled at him and nodded her head. So when the other two asked why she was riding with Draco instead of on her own broom. Draco said, "Because she has never flown by herself and had only ever flown with me or my parents."

And that was they end of the discussion. So Hermione mounted the broom in front of Draco and when he wrapped his arms around her to grab the front of the broom she felt safer like this then when she was on the back of his broom.

After about two hours of flying around and just looking over the grounds they were called in to wash up for dinner. Hermione realized that as long as Draco didn't fly like he was out running a dragon that she really enjoyed being on a broom. The only thing she was afraid about now was falling.

Once they were all washed up and seated and dinner served Lucius looked and the children and knowing about Hermione's fear of heights wondered what they could have been doing to give them the wind swept look, so he asked, "What have you children been doing the last two hours?"

"Well dad we were out on our brooms flying around the grounds, and don't worry we stayed within the grounds this time." Draco told him.

Lucius looked confused for a second before saying, "But I know that Mia doesn't like to fly."

"Actually Lucius I found out today that as long as Drake keeps a reasonable speed it doesn't bother me so much, I just don't like the thought of falling off the broom."

Lucius and Narcissa both looked pleased by this turn of events.

"That is lovely, darling. I think if you would like we could get you your own broom soon, Lucius can work with you first if that makes you feel better," Narcissa.

"I will have to think about that, but maybe," Hermione told her.

"So Blaise how are your parents?" Lucius asked seeing how Hermione looked uncomfortable with all the attention on her.

"They are doing wonderful Mr. Malfoy. They sent along a letter for you and Mrs. Malfoy but it is in my bag and I will get it for you after dinner."

"That is just fine. What about you Pansy?"

"Oh they are the same as always, I guess, always fighting about something or other," Pansy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Dinner went on for about twenty or so more minutes and then the kids went to play a game of exploding snap, after Blaise went to get the letter for the Malfoy's.

It was around eleven thirty that night when Narcissa walked in to the sitting room where the children where playing and said, "Alright you four it is time for you all to go to bed. I had one of the bigger guest rooms set up for the four of you, so you can all sleep in the same room."

"Wow, thanks Mrs. Malfoy. That's really cool." was Pansy's reply.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise said.

"Thanks mum we'll head up there now. Which room is it?" Draco asked as Hermione put the last game they had been playing away.

"The room that is in between your and Mia's rooms." Was the easy reply.

"Ok Cissy thank you. I think that was a wonderful idea and know that we all really appreciate it." Hermione told the older witch.

"Not a problem dear, now off you lot go." Narcissa said as she watched the children walk to the stairs and then run up them.

The children all ran up the stairs until they split off to change into their pajama's. Pansy went with Hermione to her room and Blaise went with Draco to his. When the all met in the room in the middle a smile lit all their faces. The room was done in a dark blue and a shimmering silver. There was a king size bed waiting to be crawled into, the coverlet was a stunning navy blue with silver piping along the edges, there was four pillows on it alternating between blue and silver.

They all ran and jumped on the bed at the same time, laughing as they landed.

"So are we just going to go to sleep or are we gonna tell scary stories?" Blaise asked.

"Well I don't know about you three but I am tired." Draco replied.

"What a downer," Pansy.

"I am kinda tired to, we had a full day. If you guys want to stay up you can, there is a set of chairs over there." Hermione said pointing.

"Now that you say something I had a full day also," Blaise said.

Pansy looked mutinous for about half a second.

"Oh alright we can go to sleep." Pansy said after a few minutes.

Draco and Hermione were already under the covers and Blaise was working on it. Pansy slowly climbed into the bed. So from right to left it was Draco, Hermione, Blaise and then Pansy. Hermione automatically turned towards Draco and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. This wasn't the first time that they had slept in the same bed and they both knew what the other needed when they did.

Hermione fell asleep rather fast after Draco had wrapped her in his arms. It wasn't much later she started to dream,

_Lucius had just dropped her off. She walked up to the door and walked into her house. "Mum, Dad?" she called and got no answer. She looked in all the normal spots that they could have been, still not finding them. She walked up the stairs. She knocked on her parents bedroom door and it slowly swung open. What greeted her eyes was beyond belief._

Hermione shot up in the bed, unnoticed by Blaise or Pansy who were both sound asleep. But Draco was so attuned to her that he rose as well.

"Mia it's gonna be ok. I'm right here. You know I am gonna keep you safe." Draco told her with a sleep rich voice.

"Oh Drake it was so horrible." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry on his chest.

"Shhh. Mia I know, I know but it will get better and I am right here. The people who did this were caught and you don't have to worry about them anymore. Your parents wouldn't want you to suffer like this. They would want you to work past this and be happy again." He told her as he rubbed her back.

Draco laid back with Hermione still wrapped around him. He held her and rubbed her back and was whispering soothing words to her until she had falling back asleep.

Her next dream was nothing like the last.

_Hermione was looking in a mirror at herself and she was in a stunning white dress. She seemed to be glowing. There was a knock at the door to the room she was in. She walked over and opened it. Severus was on the other side is a lovely set of black dress robes. He smiled at her a walked into the room. "You look fabulous my dear, Draco is a very lucky wizard." Severus said. _

_Hermione blushed. "Thank you Severus for everything. For taking me in when I needed it. For being a father to a young girl who was lost and needed a family. Thank you for being my family at the time I needed one the most."_

"_You are very welcome, my dear, now I believe you are going to be late if we dawdle any longer. And I know that you don't want to be late to your own wedding."_

"_No I surely don't." Hermione smiled at him and wrapped her arms around the man who had been like a father to her for most of her life._

"_I'm ready. I am nervous but ready."_

"_Well then, lets go and you can meet your fate." Severus told her as he led her into the hall of a building she realized was the manor._

_They walked down the stairs and to the grand ballroom on the bottom floor. The hallways were decorated with white and silver garlands of flowers. When they reached the entrance to the ballroom, Severus turned to her and kissed her cheek, then lowered her veil. The music started to play, and the large carved doors opened up. Everyone was standing and looking at her and Severus._

_Severus started to walk as Hermione's eyes met Draco's. His were shinning with unshed tears and he smiled the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Faster then Hermione would have thought possible she was standing with him at the front of the ballroom facing the person binding them._

This time when Hermione woke the sun was shinning in through the large window off to the side. The other children where still asleep. She was still in Draco's arms, with her head on his chest. She smiled to herself as she thought of the new dream she had just had.

She laid there for about five minutes before Draco woke up. He must have thought she was still asleep because he didn't move. The only reason that she knew he was awake was because his breathing had changed.

"Drake, I am up if you want we can go change for breakfast and then hang out until Pansy and Blaise join us." Hermione offered.

"That sounds like an ok idea Mia but I am not sure we can get out of the bed with out at least one of them waking up." Draco told her.

"Well that would be fine Drake we can always spend time with our friends while they are here and then you can come stay the night a Severus' house again."

"That sounds nice." Draco said around a yawn.

So they both got up as slowly and quietly as they could, and both Pansy and Blaise awoke when the door squeaked as Draco opened it.


End file.
